Damsel
by Jordon5
Summary: When several girl are kidnapped by a notorious gang, their entire lives are torn apart. Strong M! Warnings for rape, language, and probably drugs and other violence.
1. Prologue

The men reclined on leather couches in their living room. All eyes were fixed on the huge, flat screen TV centered above the fireplace. A man in an ill-fitting suit babbled on.

_"…the heist is suspected to have relations with the notorious Lima Heights gang. They are considered to be extremely dangerous, and should not be approached under any circumstances. If you have any knowledge of the heist or the gangs whereabouts, please contact…"_

William Schuester gave a dark chuckle. "Well boys, looks like we're notorious and dangerous. Like they have any fucking clue." He took a swig of his Corona. "If they only knew the extent of our crimes.. What are you looking at, Puckerman? You got a problem?"

The young man sitting across the room shook his head and carefully averted his eyes. He may have been bigger than Schue, he had a good 2, 3 inches on him, but Schue wasn't one to play. He would kill someone without a blink, and this was his realm. If Puck even thought about taking on the shitty asshole, he would get his throat slit 8 different ways. Schue glowered at him.

"Thought so."

Finn Hudson's large frame was sprawled across an armchair. He groaned and flung his eyes towards Schue. "This shit sucks. I'm hungry and I need to get laid 'fore I lose my shit." This got a few raucous comments from the gang members sprawled near him, and Finn retaliated by punching those nearest him in the arm.

Schue swallowed the rest of his beer and tossed it into a nearby trash can, the bottle clinking with the other bottles already residing there. "I've been thinking about that lately. Not really about you and your fucking blue balls Finnessa, but about food and premium fucking. And I have an answer." All the ears around the room perked at this. Having 5-10 guys in the house at once made for lousy food, and they didn't exactly have time to take girls out to dinner. "I say we need to make a raid. But instead of money, I say we take… some girls. We can keep 'em downstairs, and they can cook and when we need some _companionship_… we'll just call on the lovely ladies downstairs."


	2. Chapter 1

**{139 views? Wahhhhh! That's so incredible! Thanks for reading, guys! Well, just a couple notes (that I probably should have posted with the prologue) 1. The story's title is a play off of Damsel in Distress, because… well I don't know. I do theatre, I have a flair for the dramatic. I am a sucker for old-fashioned damsel in distress stories. 2. The area of the country that I live in has severe problems with gangs, especially the drug lords from Mexico. So this story was kind of inspired by that. 3. This is set in Lima, Texas instead of Ohio. Because of said drug gangs that it is based off of. Okay! Hopefully that's it!}**

**Chapter 1: Quinn**

I was so sick of my job. Night after night, week after week, I would don my blue polo and flimsy plastic name tag and take the bus to the grocery store. I would then stand under the flickering fluorescent lights and put up with the rude people and their shitty little comments. I had to smile at the angry women and be nice to the screaming kids you have no business being at a grocery store at 1 in the morning anyways.

But tonight, on top of everything else, my boss was on my case. Every time I turned around he would be standing at the door to his wood paneled office, hairy hands planted on his bulging waist, eyes glued to me. Sandy has always been a creep, looking down my shirt when I'm stacking cans of vegetables, never missing a chance to cop a feel. He's one of the main reasons I hate this job so much.

But I couldn't quit. When my parents got a divorce last spring, my asshole father took every ounce of money we had. I went from being a golden girl with all the luxuries I could ever want, to a very angry, very exhausted teenage girl working nightshifts to help pay for a shitty two bedroom apartment. My mom is absolutely no help. She went to college for and M.R.S degree, and as soon as she got engaged she dropped out. She had never worked, had no skills other than being able to consume her weight in alcohol.

I looked at the clock on the wall, and saw it was finally 3 am. Time to go home! I walked into the back room and hurriedly punched my time card, then grabbed my hoodie. I turned to exit the small closet-like room but found Sandy barring my way.

"Quinn, I really appreciate your work ethic. You're a model employee." I shifted my weight awkwardly from one foot to the other.

"Thanks." I mumbled under my breath. He slowly took a few steps closer to me.

"And you're so beautiful." I quickly cleared my throat.

"I need to go home."

"I just meant…"

A deep voice interrupted him. "Mr. Ryerson, we need you help at the front." Sandy turned and I saw my savior, Joe. I gave him a shaky smile and he returned it. Sandy turned and glared at me, then brushed past Joe. I quickly made my way out of the store, stopping only to squeeze Joe's arm thankfully.

When I got to the bus and there was no one insight, I pulled out my phone and checked the time. 3:20. Damn! I had missed the bus and there wouldn't be another for over an hour. I weighed my options. I could stay here and wait, but it would cut into my already limited sleep. Or I could suck it up and walk the half a mile, but that would involve walking through some shady neighborhoods. But sitting alone at a bus stop for an extended period of time really wasn't that great of an idea either. Shoving my hands further into my hoodie pockets, I began the cold, quiet walk home.

I was almost halfway home when I felt it. Someone was watching me. Someone was following me. _You're being stupid. Don't be such a baby._ All the same, I began to walk a little faster. I breathing began to speed up and my palms began to sweat. I cautiously looked over my shoulder, but found no one on the street. It wasn't until I turned back to the front that I saw him. He was tall, dark hair, smooth Asian skin an eerie color in the harsh streetlights. I knew this guy, I had waited on him at the store. He bought a 12 pack of cokes and some junk food. All this flashed through my mind in a half a second, then his hand closed over my mouth. I hadn't even had time to consider screaming. I tried to jerk away, but his other hand grabbed my bicep and squeezed until I thought my bone would splinter.

He quickly turned and dragged me across the street towards a silver car. My mind was everywhere. This couldn't be happening! I must have fallen asleep at work and this was just a horrible, horrible dream. By this time we were at the car and a guy in a dark hoodie got out and opened up the trunk. With horrified eyes I watched him pull out a roll of duct tape. The man holding me tookhis hand away from my mouth and as soon as he did, I tried to call for help.

"Help! Somebody help! There try-" but then the guy in the hoodie slapped me hard across the face. My sound was cut short, and I could barely breathe, let alone scream for assistance. I felt them put a piece of tape over my mouth and another piece around my wrists. Then I was picked up and unceremoniously dumped into the trunk. After I landed, I turned my head and gazed up at these two monsters. They stood for a second, silhouettes dark against the streetlights' glow. Then the trunk lid snapped down, and I allowed myself to break down and cry.

**{What did you think? Warning: I am a high school senior who is actively involved in a bajillion extra-curriculars, but I will update anytime I have time. But honestly, reviews make me a lot more eager!:)}**


	3. Chapter 2

**{So I should totally be working on my college audition pieces, or doing Algebra homework or something productive, but I got the best freaking review ever, therefor write I must! Here is the review:**

_Oh shit, there went Quinn. So, now that leaves Santana, Rachel and Brittany. Unless, you plan to include Mercedes and Tina. I am super excited about this story. I so wanna read more, I am dying. PMS this story rocks!~snowdrop1026_

**Haha! I about died! That's what I love about reading/writing, how you can get so into something so fast.**

**But on a much more serious note, this chapter is rated mature for graphic a rape scene. Review.}**

**Chapter 2: Quinn**

I don't know how long I laid in that trunk, tears pouring down my face, unknown objects pressing hard into my back. Every time the car made a sharp turn, my body slid from one end to another. On top of everything else, my childhood tendency to be prone to car sicknesses was coming back with tremendous fury. I had to concentrate to keep the rising bile from coming up. Just when I was sure I couldn't stand it any longer, the car rolled to a slow stop. My heartbeat thumped in my ears, I tried to steady my breathing, but the apprehension was too much for my body. I was utterly terrified.

Keys were inserted, and the trunk popped open. My eyes were once again met by the sight of the two guys. Due to the lack of lighting, I still couldn't see the second's face. They reached in and grabbed, unceremoniously pulling me out of the trunk. I didn't bother trying to escape. Just from a single look around, I could deduce that we were in the middle of nowhere. There was a house to the side, but one every other side was just open land. And even if we were back in the city, there was no way my 5' 6" frame could have any chance against the two muscular men currently keeping me stationary. They roughly pulled me towards a side door. Even though in my heart I knew that resistance was pointless, I couldn't help but drag my feet and desperately try to not be taken inside. But in the end, all my efforts were for nothing.

The inside of the house was expensively furnished, but it was obviously not taken care of. Mud was tracked across the floors, shoes just thrown every which way. The huge living room smelled like sweat, alcohol, and… man. I didn't have any other words to describe it. I was marched across the living room, through a kitchen that food had obviously rarely been cooked in, and then down a cement staircase.

At the bottom of the stairs was a large, mostly empty room. The walls were cinder block, the floor cheap linoleum. It was the complete opposite of the lavishness that I had just passed through. The only furniture in the room was a battered table and chairs, a stained sofa, and a mattress, messily made with thin cotton quilts, shoved in a corner. There were two plain doors on the other side of the room. My eyes darted around, trying to take everything, trying to understand why I was here. If they knew I was Russell Fabray's daughter and were planning on demanding ransom, then we were all shit out of luck. My father didn't give a rat's ass about me. He had made that clear.

The Asian man, well not really a man, he looked only a few years older than me, reached over and quickly ripped the silver duct tape from my already split lip. My eyes watered, but I welcomed the chance to gulp air into my lungs. The man in the hoodie shoved me onto the mattress. I turned onto my back, looking back at them, trying not to cry. His hood had come down, and I could finally see his face. He may have been really tall, but this… kid not very frightening at first glance. In fact, if we hadn't been in this particular situation, he could've been some random kid that I went to school with. He stood staring at me.

"What's wrong princess? Scared of the big bad wolf?"

Anger boiled throughout my body. This dickwad didn't know me, he had no idea. "Stay the fuck away from me." I spit out. He smirked back at the Asian guy.

"Hear that Mike? Sounds like Princess needs to be taught a lesson. His hand snaked down and grabbed my ankle with surprising speed. I gasped and tried to pull it from his grip.

"Don't Finn." The guy, Mike, said softly. "If we touch her before Schue gets here, he'll kill us both. Not worth it." Finn looked at me with disgust and released my leg.

"Whatever. I'll have my chance soon enough. But just you wait Princess. Just wait till you see what Schue has in store for you." With that, Mike and Finn stood and went back out the door we had just came in, locking it behind them. I curled up in a ball on the mattress. Who was Schue? Where was I? Just what did he have in plan for me?

I woke with a start. I didn't remember falling asleep. I was still alone. Looking around the room, I found a clock on the wall that I had missed yesterday in my panic. 8:00 pm. How long had I been asleep? I cautiously got up and started poking around the room. I had just worked up the courage to try the plain doors I had seen last night, when the other door flew open. A man stepped through. He had curly hair, and a butt chin, but all I could look at was his eyes. They were bright blue but were filled with nothing but cruelty. He was well dressed, but his button down shirt was untucked and the sleeves were rolled to his elbows. He swaggered in, bringing with him 2 other men and the strong smell of tequila and beer.

I tried to shrink against the wall, but it was obviously me he was here for. He stopped and observed me. It was completely silent.

"Come here." I didn't want to. Every fiber in my entire body was screaming out that this was not a good idea, but some naïve part of me thought that maybe if I cooperated it would be better. I took several small tentative steps forward until I was in the center of the room. He made a slow circle around me, eyeing my like a tigers sizes up its prey. With each circle he came closer until he was standing directly in front of me. I kept my eyes on the ground, terrified. He raised a hand and slowly caressed my face.

"What's your name?" I hesitated. Should I tell him my name? Upon my hesitation, the soft, gentle hand grabbed by jaw and squeezed. "What's your fucking name?"

"Quinn!" I gasped out. "Lucy Quinn Fabray." He chuckled and let go of my face. He made another slow circle, this time coming to stand directly behind me. I felt his hands grab my hips, and then my body was flush with his. By this point I was trembling, eyes clenched shut to keep any tears from squeezing out. His breath was hot on my neck. "So tell me… Quinn… are you a virgin?" My breath caught in my chest, ice cold fear spreading through my veins.

"Yes.. Please, please don't… don't hurt me."

Suddenly I was on my back on the mattress. The man was on top of me, his mouth attacking my neck. I cried out and squirmed trying desperately to push him off of me even though my hands were still bound. He laughed a loud mean laugh and grabbed my wrists, pinning them above my head with one hand. His mouth was on mine and I was choking on the taste of booze and tobacco. I was shaking, I couldn't breathe. My knee jerked up and found his crotch. He gave a small grunt, then pushed himself to where he leaning over me. The hand that was not holding my hands slapped me hard across the face then punched me in the stomach. I couldn't help the low groan that rolled from my body.

"Try that again, I'll blow your brains out."

He shifted so that he was sitting on my throbbing abdomen and his knew were thrust into my armpits, keeping my arms in place. He quickly unbuttoned his shirt and threw it to the side. Then he reached into his jeans pocket and pulled out a pocket knife, flicking it open. He leaned slowly forward a set the sharp vertex at the hollow of my throat. Then he quickly reached up and cut the tape binding my wrists. Blood rushed back into my fingers and they burned was he ripped the tape away. Returning the knife to his pocket, he slid back down my body, then gripped the hem of my hoodie before roughly pulling it over my head. My blue work polo soon followed and I was left shivering in by bra, arms automatically crossed over my chest, trying to maintain any form of modesty. But he grabbed my wrists and they were once again thrust above my head. His other hand ripped off my bra and I gave a strangled cry as he began to attacks my exposed breasts with his other hand and his mouth. His nails scratched deep welts, and his teeth bit down without apology.

His free hand soon lost interest in my chest and slid down and cupped me through my jeans. My sobs increased in volume as he squeezed me roughly and ground himself into my thigh. His fingers began to struggle with my fly, then he called to the two men who had accompanied him.

"Matt, Finn. Come hold her down. I want to show her exactly how happy we are she's here. Suddenly they were on either side of me, taking my wrists from the man, who at this point I had assumed was Schue. Now that he had both hands free he wasted no time undoing my jeans and pulling them down my legs. He then hooked a finger in either side of my underwear and pulled them down my flailing legs. I then felt a hand on the inside of both my legs, pushing them apart. He slowly lowered his head and when I felt his tongue on me, my sobs became screams. This was so wrong. This was supposed to be a gentle act between two lovers. But he was not my lover, although his tongue slowly began to work at me. I tried as best as I could to just detach myself from this situation, but after a while I felt a strange pulling inside my ab muscles. Everything was contracting, and I didn't know what was happening, and all of a sudden my body was thrashing, my voice stilled. His fingers replaced his tongue and he laughed at the image before him.

"Look at this little slut come for me. What an ugly little whore." His fingers stilled, and my body went limp, tears still streaming down my face. He stood then stripped off his own jeans and underwear, coming back to kneel between my exhausted legs. He grabbed my hair and forced me to look at him. His hand was on his penis, and I felt what little hope I might have had of being a virgin until marriage slip away from me. He plunged inside me and my body felt like it was being torn in half. He was still forcing me to look between my legs and I could see my blood on him. It seemed to go on for forever, then suddenly he groaned and released my hair. He slowly stood up and got redressed. The men released my hands and stood. I curled up into a ball. Schue walked over to the door to go upstairs before turning back.

"Goodnight Quinnie. I really hope you'll enjoy your time here. Have fun boys." With that he was gone. Finn turned and with a slow grin walked to the side of the mattress. Through my tear filled eyes, I could see the lust in his eyes.

"Get ready Princess."

**{Woa! First, this is the longest chapter I have ever written in my entire life. Secoond, you have no idea how hard it was to write Mr. Schue as evil. And decided to make Finn such an ass because.. I don't know, I just never really like his character. Okay! Whew 2 updates in one day! Please review.}**


	4. Chapter 3

**{Hello friends. Here is the next chapter. I was having a wee spot of writer's block pertaining a plot twist I knew I wanted to include, but was unsure how. But never fear! My wonderful mind has finally untangled itself and figured it out. It doesn't particularly apply to this chapter, or maybe even the next two, but it will. And when it does I will tell you and we laugh and glad. Okay that being said, a much more somber note: I was contacted and warned that this story might be removed to extensive violence and graphic nature. I did not foresee this as I have never written anything even remotely close to this. This is problematic because this SO irritating to me! (I have had a previous gleefic removed to the summary saying 'bitch' which I would like to say in my defense, they say that on freaking ABC family. Molly Weasley said it in the last Harry Potter! ..anyway) So, just know that if for some reason I do get deleted, I will be reposting the story on archive of our own . com (no spaces) but hopefully it won't come to that.}**

Quinn

My entire body hurt. My arms ache from being held down. My stomach is sore from where I was hit. But between my legs throbbed with pain; my inner thighs stiff with dried blood. Mascara had run down my cheeks. I laid curled into a ball on my side. After the last man left I had slid in and out of consciousness.

When I had woken with my head a little clearer, alone in inky darkness, I slowly inched my way under the quilt below my battered and broken body. I would have sobbed, but I had no tears left. They had taken everything from me: my freedom, my life, what little family I had left, my virginity. My eyes squeezed tightly shut at the last thought. Ever since I was a child I had been taught to save myself for my wedding night, that someday a man would love every single part of me and that I could only share myself with him. But these… _monsters_ had stolen that from me.

Suddenly the door to the stairs opened, light spilling into the room. I instinctively drew my legs closer, hissing at the pain that followed the movement. A tall figure walked across the floor, stopping at the foot of the mattress. Silence. Then the figure threw a bundle on the ground next to the makeshift bed.

"Those are for you. But I imagine you probably want to shower first?" The voice was deep but I had never heard it before. I peered up at him, but since he was standing with his back to the light I couldn't make out a face. I hesitated for a moment, then shook my head no. _I don't trust you. You are one of them._ He must've sensed my unspoken thoughts. "I'm not here to hurt you. Just get you cleaned up and dressed." I considered this, then nodded my head yes.

He shuffled over to one of the doors I never got the chance to explore and opened it. He felt around inside and turned on the light. _A bathroom._ I slowly got to my feet with ginger movements. I kept myself wrapped in the top quilt even though it was soiled. I moved slowly toward the man. A couple feet from the door I took a deep breath and cried out from the pain in my abdomen. The man turned to look at me and I finally saw his face as he saw mine. He had green eyes with a strong jaw. His dark hair was shaved in a close growing Mohawk. Disgust registered on his face, and it confirmed that my face looked like I had recently been in a car accident. I quickly lowered my eyes and hobbled past him,

The bathroom was small. A sink with a cabinet underneath, a toilet, a shower/tub combo that even had a slightly shabby shower curtain. I turned back to him, unsure of what to do.

"Well, I can't leave you in here alone. Orders. But I'll stand with my back turned." I didn't know what to say. This random guy's buddies had taken turns raping me last night and now he was offering me the common courtesy of not looking at my naked body? I shrugged. He turned and then I did the same. Lowering myself onto the toilet lid carefully, I slowly leaned over and turned on the water. I waited until it was warm then, after making sure he was truly turned away, dropped the quilt and stepped in the tub.

The water felt luxurious cascading down my body. It gently washed away some of the filth coating my body. After allowing myself sometime to enjoy the warmth, I opened my eyes and slowly looked at the contents inside. Family size containers of shampoo and conditioner, along with a washcloth and a bottle of soap. I grabbed the washcloth and lathered it up, then proceeded to scour away what the water alone could not.

Puck

When she cried out, I broke the promise I had made myself and looked at her. I knew what they had done to her. The house was so deadly quiet that I had been able to hear every single one of her screams and sobs. It sickened me really. Maybe it was because it made m think of my mom who had stayed up late at night, crying over my dad's insults, or my little sister screaming when she would have nightmares. It didn't seem to have a single fucking effect on anyone else. They just went about their business.

But upon looking at her face, one eye swollen and bruising, her bottom lip split. But her posture was so broken, her eyes void of any light. I couldn't help but feel revulsion and anger at what she had been through. But then she looked back down, and I reminded myself that I had job to do.

Once I had heard the shower curtain close I glanced over my shoulder to make sure she was still standing upright. I could see her tiny form outlined through the translucent material. I turned back to face the room. No matter how bad I felt for the blonde girl in the shower, she wasn't worth jeopardizing my place in the gang. My family was depending on me.

**{So there you go. A little background on Puck, and a little light on Quinn's surroundings and what will come. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you liked, and how I can improve. Goodnight friends.}**


	5. Chapter 4

**(I know it has been a while. I have no adequate excuses, I'm sorry. But here is the next chapter in the story! Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

**Mature conent warning: If you've stuck with me this far, you know that this story isn't for the squeemish or underage. You have been warned.)**

Chapter 4

Quinn

I have no idea how long I stood in that shower, washing away the blood, tears, and shame. The water had almost run cold when the guy standing in the doorway cleared his throat.

"Look, I know.. I know you want to stay in there, but you need to come out." I hesitated, and then turned off the water. I poked my head from behind the curtain. Casting a look around the small room, I eventually turned my eyes to the guy still facing away from me. _He kept his promise._

"I need a towel. And, uhm, clothes. They took my-" My voice cracked. "I need a towel and clothes to put on.

He stayed facing the cinderblock room, but I could see him nod. He quickly left, then came back with a thin white towel and the bundle of clothing he had previously thrown on the ground. He placed them on the closed toilet, then returned to his spot in the doorway, facing the outside. I gingerly stepped over the tub, hurriedly grabbing the towel and wrapping it around me. Examining the bundle I found a pair of stained but clean sweatpants and a soft grey T shirt. Laying between was a pair of cotton underwear.

I looked up at him once more. "I'm going to change now." He nodded. I carefully unwrapped myself and began the painful process of getting dressed. Every movement pulled at my muscles but eventually I got everything on properly. I took the towel and dried my dripping locks as best as I could.

"Okay." He turned, but his eyes were still glued to the ground. He reached out and pulled open a drawer in the sink cabinet. From inside he produced a comb and handed it over to me. I pulled it through my hair as fast as I could, then handed it back. He nodded.

"Come with me." My eyes shot to his face. _How does he expect me to just trust him?_ His eyes carefully came to mine. "I'm not here to hurt you. In fact, if you will do what I will tell you, I can keep you from getting hurt." I still did not trust him, but I had no choice but to follow him. He led me through the cinderblock room and up the cement stairs. I found myself in the kitchen. He turned to me. "Can you cook?"

The question caught me off guard. "Well, yeah. A little bit. I mean, I took Home Ec?"

A ghost of a smirk crossed his face. "Well good." The smile was gone. "You need to make breakfast." My mouth dropped open. _They rape me and now I'm supposed to just come up here and make them food? When Hell freezes over. _I told him as much. "You have to. It's… It's why you're here. If you don't they will hurt you."

"They've already hurt me."

The blood drained from his face and his eyes were once again trained on the ground. "Please just do it. Eggs are in the fridge. Bread is on the counter." And then he left. He left me standing alone in a rapist's kitchen, to make them breakfast, to replenish their energy.

Puck

I had tried desperately to turn off my emotions. To ignore what had happened to this girl. But that one sentence, **they've already hurt me**, it hit me strait in the stomach like a well-placed punch. I got the hell out of that kitchen as fast as I could. I found myself on the back porch of the large ranch house. I took my cell phone out of my pocket and scrolled through all of the contacts. I pressed call.

The line rang twice. "Hello?" Her light, giggly voice came through the speaker and I felt my chest loosen a little bit.

"Hey Sarah. What's up?" I must have sat out there for thirty minutes, immersing myself in my little sister's dumb eighth grade stories. Her evident happiness reminded me why I was doing what I was doing. It reminded me that life with the gang had provided me with the money to get my mom and little sister out of the ghetto. To get Sarah into a better school, where she could study hard and go to college someday. Where my mom wouldn't have to work herself to the point of exhaustion. Eventually though, she had to go to choir practice, and I was left alone with my own thoughts.

Quinn

I was disgusted with myself. No, I was disgusted with these pigs. I had to blink back tears of frustration as I scrambled the eggs. When everything was done, I carried it all into the small adjourning dining room. I had just put down the plate of toast when I heard someone enter the room. I jumped, and found myself cowering against the wall. The Asian guy, Mike, was standing in the doorway. He looked at me expressionlessly. Then he sat down and started filling a plate. A slowly stole back into the kitchen, and turned off the lights. Through the shadows I watched as more and more men filed in. I quickly counted them. _Eight._ I felt entirely and hopelessly alone.

**(I hope you all enjoyed. Two girls coming soon. Please Review and tell me what you liked, what you didn't. Jordon.)**


	6. Chapter 5

**(See? I'm trying to make up for going so long without an update! Here is Chapter 5.)**

Quinn

They came again that night. And again the night after. And every night after that for close to two weeks.

My life fell into a horrible daily routine. Every morning one of the boys would come down and wake me up. Some were polite, like the man who woke me up the first night, who's name I had learned was Noah, but everyone called Puck. Some were not. Some woke me up to the very things I was having nightmares about. Then I would take a shower. After pulling on clothes that were stored in the closet behind the other plain door, I would make my way up the cement stairs to the kitchen where I would make breakfast. I would take my own breakfast down to the cinderblock room I had come to recognize as my bedroom. After I ate I would go back up and do the dishes. Then I would go throughout the ranch house, sweeping, scrubbing, washing clothing. Lunch preparation came next.

I had the afternoon to myself. I would sit at the wooden table and read one of the books I had found tucked away in the closet. I tried to keep myself entertained until it was time to cook dinner. I had turned into Susie fucking Homemaker. After dinner I did the dishes once more then retreated to my little home underground. I would try to read, but eventually the dread creep deeper and deeper into my being and I would have to give that up as well. The first couple nights I attempted to hide. I would curl up in the bathtub or crouch behind the various piles of stuff in the closet. But they would find me, and it would happen. No matter what I did, they came for me every night. Sometimes just one, sometimes many. Noah never came though. For some reason that gave me comfort, that at least one of them might think this was wrong.

It went on for two weeks before anything changed.

Schue

I came back up from where little miss Quinn was staying. I lazy fastened my jeans while my shirt hung open. I went to the fridge and retrieved a beer. I twisted off the top and tipped the cold contents into my mouth. Mike came into the kitchen and grabbed a beer as well. He stood at the counter opposite me.

"Mike, we're going on a run tomorrow. Get Sam, Finnessa, and Puck to go along with you."

He nodded. "What are we going for? Do we need to take the truck?"

I shook my head. "Girls. And I have something specific this time."

Santana

I had had a shitty day. I had a Microbiology test that morning which I had totally bombed. Then when I went to work some asshole tried to hit on me and when I told to lay off me, that I wasn't interested, My boss got all super pissed and docked my pay. Needless to say, I was more than ready for the fraternity kegger.

Britt and I spent the whole evening getting ready. We made sure to wear top notch party clothes. We looked fucking hot. I had chosen a tight red dress with a white fur vest over, my long dark hair down and loose. Britt had on denim booty short and a black racer back tank. After we proclaimed ourselves as the "hottest bitches alive" we made our way across campus to the frat house. It was 11, so the music was already pretty loud and there were several people standing in the yard with solo cups full of alcohol.

We made our way inside to the kitchen. We got our own cups and mingled in the living room. Everyone was packed in close and the room smelt like alcohol and sweat. Oh and Axe body spray. Gag me with a spoon.

Fast forward two hours later and we had gone from the frat house to a club in the city, courtesy of some scum bag. Britt and I found ourselves massively wasted. I slung my arm around her shoulders, effectively guiding us out a side door onto the street. Brittany was my best friend; No, she was more. She was my everything. I had never been one for labels, but when we were together I just felt complete. She made me happy. We made our way along the busted up sidewalk, walking taking a considerable amount of effort. We came to a bus stop, and I leaned against it trying to peer at the bus times through by boozy fog. All of a sudden I became aware that Britt was no longer chatting happily along beside me. Turning, I found her skipping down the adjacent alley. Pulling away from the metal bench followed after her, calling her name and giggling.

Then I saw her talking to two men next to the dumpster. I was no longer laughing, this didn't feel right. I approached them as fast as I could. I was almost close enough to call out, and then a hand covered my mouth. My first instinct was to pull back from it, but that just found me flush with a tall body. The alcohol seemed to drain from my body, leaving my head clear.

Ahead of me, Britt must have sensed my presence, because she turned to face me. Her happy grin slid from her face, leaving behind confusion and fear. She started to take a step towards me when one of the men grabbed arms and twisted them behind her. She let out a sharp gasp of pain and I struggled against the arms holding me.

"Calm down, we won't hurt you… just yet." My eyes were glued to Brittany. The guy who wasn't holding her forearms came forward and slapped a piece of duct tape over her mouth. Her hands were soon bound in front of, and it wasn't long before I was in the exact same position. This was so fucking bad, my stomach had dropped into my knees. We were half pulled, half shoved towards a silver car. The trunk was popped and I was thrown carelessly in. Brittany was deposited with her head at my feet. Then the trunk closed, and we were left in the darkness.

Quinn

I was asleep on my mattress, cotton quilts drawn close around me. Suddenly I was awakened by footsteps on the cement stairs and the light being tuned on. My eyes snapped open. _Again? That's never happened before. I'm not strong enough for this._ But it wasn't Schue he came through the door. It was Noah but in front of him was a girl. She was struggling, her dark hair flying all around her, but I could see her eyes were wide and terrified above the silver duct tape. But behind them came Mike and a blond guy whose name I didn't know, flanking a tall, crying blonde. Finn brought up the back, wearing a smile that I knew to be full of lust and cruelty.

I was frozen in my makeshift bed. What should I do?

"Looky what we have Princess! We brought some friends to play." I hated him. I hated him. It took all I had not to spit in his face every time he came near me. He walked over to the mattress and grabbed my wrist, pulling my naked body from under the quilt. I tried to pull away, but in the end I stood before them, head hung in shame. Finn chuckled darkly under his breath, running his hand across my stomach. Then he threw me back on the mattress. I landed sprawled on my stomach, and I didn't bother to move, preferring to keep my face pressed into the blankets. I was so focused on my embarrassment at what I had become that I missed the conversation that took place behind me, only daring to turn my head once I heard 4 heavy sets of footsteps go up the cement steps.

The girls were standing in the middle of the room. Their faces were pick where the tape had been brutally ripped away. They were desperately clutching each other. The Hispanic girl was facing the way the men had just left, while the blonde was turned to me, tears running freely down her face.

"Sanny… What's going on? I don't understand." The girl, Sanny, drew her closer. "It'll be okay Britt. I promise." She turned them so that she was now facing me, but Britt could not see me. Her dark brown eyes asked me a hundred questions, each one punctuated with the fear in her eyes. I stared back. I felt completely void of feelings other than shame and terror. I nodded my head slowly, then got up to go find something to where in the closet. Behind me, I heard her try to comfort Britt, but by the way her voice cracked we all knew she knew what was coming.

**(I hope you enjoyed. Please review and tell me what you liked and what I could change so that I can become a better writer! JS.)**


	7. Chapter 6

**(Hello friends. Here is chapter 6! Warning: Santana has a mouth on her. And if you have made it this far then you know what kind of violence is held within. You have been warned. Also, the translations for the spanish will be at the bottom. -Jordon)**

Santana

What the fuck were we supposed to do? It was pretty obvious from the not so veiled threats and the naked ass blonde that my very worst fear was becoming a stark reality. I kept a tight hold on Britt. She had cried the entire time we were in the trunk. I couldn't speak due to the duct tape, so I could only comfort her by awkwardly grabbing her hand and squeezing.

The blonde came back into the room. She was dressed now; I guess she had gone into some sort of closet. She stood there, staring at me with blank, hopeless eyes. Finally I couldn't take it anymore and pulled away from my other half.

"Here, go sit on the couch for a second." She nodded. I approached the other girl. I lowered my voice. "What's your name?"

"Quinn."

"Santana. That's Brittany. We have to get out of here. Now if we wait until they come down and hit one with a chair-" I was interrupted by the mad laughter spilling from Quinn's mouth. I stared at her incredulously. "What the fuck is you problem?" I hissed from between gritted teeth.

"Get out? Are you fucking blind? You were just brought down here by four guys. Think they're the only ones who live here? Did you take a good look around when they pulled you out of that trunk? We are in the middle of God forsaken nowhere. There is nowhere to go."

I took a step back. "Well, I'm sorry if I'm not okay with getting raped. The girl sitting on that sofa is my best friend. I can't let anything happen to her. We are getting the fuck out of here."

That was when I heard a chuckle from behind me. I whipped around to see a man who was older than the four who had grabbed me and Britt. He was laughing, but his eyes were dangerous. Behind him were a couple guys, including the tall asshole who I had already had the _pleasure_ of meeting.

"How's that for a little spice! Man when I asked for someone with a little attitude I knew you guys would try but you have really exceeded my expectations! Mmmmm. Tal belleza, lucha tal! Esto hará que sea mucho mejor que romper." I felt my blood boil. How dare he insult me in my own language!

I went at him with claws bared. "Vete a la chingada! Hijo de puta! Te mataré!" But before I could land a single punch he had slapped me square across the face. I reeled backwards, falling to the floor. I struggled back up, determined not to let him win so easily. He wrapped his hands around my throat and tightened until my oxygen was cut off and my vision started to blur. He brought his lips to my ear and traced the outer rim with the tip of his tongue. I tried to pull away, and he laughed savagely. He released his hold on my neck and I crumpled to the ground, gulping for air. When I was finally able to see straight, I lifted my head from the cheap linoleum and turned my head to wear he had moved. What I saw made my blood freeze.

He was sitting on the couch I had directed Britt too. He was holding her on his lap like a father might force their small child to sit if they were acting up during church. His hand was slapped over her mouth but his eyes were on me.

"How about this? Hmmm? Since you have so much attitude I'll spare you tonight. I'll just take your little lesbian girlfriend instead?" I tried to launch myself at him again, but suddenly there were hands grabbing my arms. Two of the pansy assed little thugs were dragging me back towards a dinette set, while that bastard took Brittany and slung her onto the mattress in the corner. He sat on her strong, dancer's thighs, effectively pinning her in place. Pinning her hands above her head, he leaned forwards, attaching his mouth to her neck. She struggled valiantly but he outweighed her by a good hundred pounds. I struggled against the guys holding me back, tears now coursing down my cheeks, screaming so loudly it felt like my throat was ripping apart. But I could still Brittany's terrified cries, begging him to stop. He had removed all of her clothing and was working on his own when she hit him. Not Brittany; Quinn. She hit him with hard covered book that she had pulled from God knows where. She hit him squarely on the back of the head. He paused and turned towards her, murder in his eyes. She backed against the wall, obviously terrified of what she had just done. He pulled the book out of her grip and threw it behind him. He backhanded her across the face and she went flying into the rough cinderblock wall. She slid to the floor.

"You think you can defeat me? You think you can come up on top? I would have thought two weeks would have taught you better." He kicked her in the ribs and she let out a strangled cry. He then turned back to where I was on my knees between the two guys, mouth hanging open from being midscream. He came towards me and grabbed my face, making me look him square in the eyes. "You cannot win, mi Hermosa. This is my game, I make the rules. I will chew you up and spit you out until you are my little slut." And with that, he turned and began to hurt the only person who had loved every single part of me. The one person who I truly loved.

Brittany

He hurt me. The entire time he was on top of me I could hear Sanny crying and screaming from across the room. I was so scared. No one was supposed to touch me like that, only if they loved me and I loved me back. I didn't love this man, and I'm not sure he loved anyone.

When he was done, someone else came. Sanny screamed and cried and the the other girl lay on the ground holding her side. I tried to make them get off but I just couldn't. I felt weak, like when I was little and my older sisters would me down and make me close my eyes, and then they would feed me stuff and make me guess what it was. Except I knew they loved me and were just messing around.

When they all left, they snapped off the light behind them and we were left in the dark. This only added to my tears, because it added to my fear. I had always been told that monsters weren't real, but I had just met a real life monster, I knew they existed.

Sanny crawled over and took me in her arms. She covered us up in a blanket, and after a while Quinn came and laid down on the other side of Quinn. None of us spoke. What could we say?

**(Translations:**

_Tal belleza, lucha tal! Esto hará que sea mucho mejor que romper. = Such beauty, such fight! It'll make it that much better to break you._

_Vete a la chingada! Hijo de puta! Te mataré = Fuck off! Son of a bitch! I will kill you!_

_Mi hermosa = Beautiful_

**A note to readers: While I was writing this chapter, my left wrist was hurting ( I broke it a couple years ago, it acts up sometimes)so I was kind of massaging it trying to get the ache out, and one of my forearm bones that connects to my hand at my wrist popped out of place. So now it is swelling and it might be a couple days before the next update, because my wrist hurts really bad! Just fair warning.**

**Please review. -Jordon)**


	8. Chapter 7

**(Hello Lovelies. Sorry about the delay, been stressed with finals and such. Please review.)**

Chapter 7

* * *

Santana

I was awoken the next morning by the sound of footsteps. My mind was foggy; I couldn't remember where I was. Had I gone back to some guy's apartment? How much had I had to drink? The person to my left stirred, and rolled onto their back. I looked over and saw Quinn's face, and it all came flooding back. The frat party, the club, the car ride, then.. I whipped my head to the right and found Britt snuggled into me. I fought the urge to vomit.

The footsteps came closer and Quinn tried to sit up, but let out a cry of pain and fell back onto the soiled mattress. The tall figure that was barely illuminated crouched next to us. He turned and looked over his shoulder, as if to check that no one was watching. I was looking through my eyelashes, and caught a look at his face and realized that it was the guy who had marched me into this hell last night. He cautiously stuck out a hand and put it on Quinn's shoulder.

"What hurts?"

She drew in a shaky breath. "I think he broke one of my ribs. It hurts to breathe, it hurts to move." He nodded solemnly then slowly extended both hands to her. She took them and he slowly pulled her into the sitting position, but I could hear her ragged breath. He then helped her stand.

"Do you need to shower?"

She shook her head. "No. It's not worth it."

"Do you want to wake them up or should I?" I instinctively tightened my grip on Brittany's hand.

"No. leave them. I can cook breakfast alone, like normal. I think they have been hurt worse than me." At his raised his eyebrow she continued. "They're best friends. The Spanish girl, Santana, tried to take on Schue, so instead of hurting her he made her watch as they took turns with her friend, Brittany. And the blonde girl just cried and cried for Santana, and Santana couldn't help her. It was horrible to watch. I tried to make him stop, but then he kicked me in the stomach, really hard." Tears burned in my eyes at her words and stomach acid burned at the back of my throat.

The guy stared into her eyes for a moment or two, then helped her get to her feet. He then helped her hobble up the stairs. I turned to face Britt and pulled her closer to me. I buried my face into her hair and prayed that this was all just a nightmare.

* * *

Puck

As Quinn talked about the events from the night before, I felt my whole body being ripped to pieces. I felt guilty. Guilty that I could belong to something that commit acts so disgusting. Guilty because I hadn't helped Quinn. Guilty because not only had I not helped Santana and Brittany, I had been the one to force Santana into the basement. But I also felt scared. Scared of what would happen to me, _my family_, if I were to try to stop anything. Sarah's face wavered in my mind. Everything I had ever done, it was trying to protect her. She was my baby sister. But I also felt my chest tighten when I looked into Quinn's eyes. I couldn't help ut admire her quiet bravery when she told me to let the girls sleep. I knew the Hispanic girl was awake, especially when she pulled the other girl closer.

I help Quinn up the stairs. That bastard Schue has broken at least one rib, but I'd bet two or three. I help her into the kitchen then stand at the island, unsure of what to do. I really wasn't any help as far as cooking goes, but I was afraid she would fall. I was also afraid that one of the guys, Finn in particular, would come in and try to mess with her.

* * *

Schue

I lay in bad, scowling. This was a fucking amazing idea. We were actually getting to eat more than chips and pizza, and the guys weren't as antsy anymore, which made them better criminals. Calmer, more clear headed, and they were getting along better. All except one.

Puckerman.

I had been watching him. He hadn't gone down to visit Quinn at night and last night he left as soon as he got the hot Latina downstairs. This brought visions of her into my mind. My scowl turned into a please grin. She was feisty, a bitch. But she was also very easy to read, it was obvious that she loved her leggy blonde friend, and that made it easy to break her. It wouldn't be long before she was begging for it to be her instead. Maybe even tonight.

* * *

Quinn

Once I served all of the pigs, I made three plates and took them downstairs. I placed them on the rickety table and flipped on the overhead lights. Santana jerked upwards, obviously expecting the worst, while Brittany cowered deeper into the quilts.

I cleared my throat. "I brought breakfast." That got the blonde's attention. She slowly peeked over Santana's shoulder. I didn't know what else to do, so I sat down and began to eat. Eventually they joined me, Brittany wrapped in blanket. The silence was tense. I had no idea what to say to them. I cleared my late and once they did the same I gathered the dirty dishes and carried them upstairs, where I tried to go about the day like I had been for the past two days. Dishes, cleaning, laundry. But today Puck was at the front of my mind. He had always been so gentle with me, it was hard for me to believe he was involved with people like this. Even last night when he had to bring Santana down, he kept his eyes straight ahead, not looking at me, not looking at her. He left as soon as he had the chance. There was so much that I didn't understand. About him, about these people, about this situation. All I knew for sure was that I was scared, and I think he was too.

**(Please Please Please Review. Tell me what you like, how I could improve.)**


	9. Chapter 8

**(Merry Christmas, lovely readers. I hope you are all having a wonderful time celebrating the holidays. Well, here is the Chapter 8.**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS BOTH SEXUAL SCENES AND VERY VULGAR LANGUAGE. VIEWER'S DISCRETION ADVISED.**

**Okay, you've been warned. Now enjoy.)**

Santana

After we ate, Brittany and I sat on the couch, staring at the walls. Britt didn't say a word, just clutched my hand and cried silently. I was worried about her. My best friend was simple and good. I didn't know if she would ever be that way again. I had taken to watching the digital clock, counting the number of breaths we each took per minute, when at 12:49, there were footsteps.

Brittany tensed up and hid her face in the blankets still wrapped around her bruised body, but I could tell that they didn't belong to a man. They were too light, and too slow. Sure enough, eventually Quinn's sock clad feet came slowly into view. When she reached the bottom of the stairs she slowly made her way to the table where she put a plate of food in front of three chairs. Without looking at us, she sat down and began to eat.

I stood up. Britt whimpered but I gradually got her off the couch as well, and into a chair. I picked up my fork that was stuck haphazardly onto the plate. A hamburger, with a salad on the side. My stomach rumbled. It had only been four hours since Quinn brought us breakfast, but I was already hungry. I began to shovel it down.

Once my plate was clear, I put down my fork and examined Quinn. She had short blonde hair and green eyes. Her face held tinges of yellow and green, bruises finally healing. Her eyes were focused on her plate but I could see the sadness lingering there.

"How long have you been here?"

She looked up from her lunch. "A little over two weeks." Her voice was quiet, wistful. I nodded, not knowing what to say. Eventually she finished and stood up from the table. She gripped the back of her chair and I could see she was in pain. She grimaced before letting out a slow breath. "She needs to eat. She'll need the strength." Quinn pushed off of the chair and made her way back to into the closet I had noticed the night before. I turned back to Brittany and tried to convince her to eat more of her hamburger.

Quinn came to stand beside me and offered me a soft bundle. I took it, realizing it was clothing. "The other door is a bathroom. Get her cleaned up then make her get dressed. It will help I promise." Quinn turned and made her way painfully up the stairs, leaving me alone with Brittany, wondering what we would be like two weeks from now.

* * *

After getting Britt washed and clothed like Quinn suggested, we reclaimed our spot on the couch. Eventually Quinn brought down dinner, spaghetti, and we each ate, not speaking. This time Quinn didn't leave, instead sitting next to me on the couch and reading a book that had been stuffed between the mattress and wall. It was quiet.

Suddenly it was not. Several sets of loud footsteps reached our ears and Quinn sighed resignedly, marking her place and shoving the book into the couch cushions. Britt began to cry again, heart breaking sobs. Wrapping my arms around her I kept my eyes on the men slowly filing into our nightmare prison. The bastard that had hurt Britt and kicked Quinn, the tall one, a blond, a black guy. They were laughing and talking loudly, reeking of booze, several carrying beers.

The man who had spoken to me in Spanish swaggered forward, a half filled tequila bottle clutched in his fist. His eyes lazily drifted between the three of us. I swore to myself that I would be strong, but I could feel the fear in my gut.

"Aww, what's the matter Blondie? You hurt? Was someone mean to you?" He stepped closer, his face a mere foot from Britt's. He reached out to touch her tear soaked face, but I pulled her closer.

"Leave her alone."

He chuckled. "Oh my beautiful little firecracker. You're so full of fight, I bet you are an amazing fuck." He reached down and grabbed himself obscenely, letting out exaggerated moans. "You spit out all kinds of cuss words, but I bet that pretty little mouth would feel amazing wrapped around my dick." I clenched my teeth together. I was so angry I could barely see straight, but I knew that anything I said would just egg him on. "Come on, no come back? No snappy retort? Too bad." He straightened and took a step to the right so that he was in front of Quinn. She shrunk backwards.

"Hey princess. Feeling a little left out? A little jealous maybe? I mean, two weeks of being everyone's dirty little slut and now you have to share. Don't worry, we didn't forget about you." He turned back to the guys standing behind him. "Have we boys? Hard to forget how loud you can be." This drew some dark laughter, and he turned back to us. "But right now I have other priorities." Without warning he back handed me across the face, my hands instinctively leaving Britt to hold my cheek. He quickly reached out and grabbed Britt and flung her to the floor just in front of the couch. Instantly there were hands holding me back just like the night before. Then, he was on her, ripping her shirt over her head.

Britt looked so broken. She didn't even try to fight back, just lay there, sobbing. I couldn't stand to see my best friend like that. I couldn't stop the tears that flowed down my cheeks. I screamed out at the man. "Please! Please stop, don't hurt her! Please, hurt me instead! Please!" He came to an instant stop. Britt lay beneath him, sobbing and shivering, clad only in her underwear. He stood up and stuck his face in mine.

"What was that?"

"Please… don't hurt her anymore. Take me instead." His smirked at the guy holding me to the couch, and suddenly I was standing, hands held loosely behind my back. His hand reached out and caressed my face. He stared hard into my eyes and I fought to make my face into a mask. I didn't want him to know how scared I was.

I found myself flat on my back, on the mattress. In the moments before he threw himself onto me, I saw Quinn trying to hold and comfort Brittany on the couch. Then his mouth was on mine, his hands were up my shirt. And I closed my eyes and tried to pretend that this was all just a bad dream. But I couldn't. Y'know how when you think you might be dreaming, you pinch yourself? Supposedly if you can't feel pain in your dreams. But the pain of pinching yourself is nothing compared to the physical pain of someone raping you. But even that is nothing compared to the emotional and mental pain of not doing anything to stop him.

After him, another came. Then another. And I didn't fight back, so I could keep Brittany safe. But it didn't matter. Once they we through with me, more guys came downstairs, and my bleeding body was tossed aside. And they hurt Brittany anyways.

**(This was a hard chapter to write. At times I thought I might be physically sick. But, the purpose of art is to show all sides of life. And unfortunately, people are vile, cruel, and animalistic. Any who, please give me a small Christmas present and review! You have no idea how happy it makes me to receive that email. :) )**


	10. Chapter 9

**(Here is Chapter 9! **

**WARNING:THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MATURE CONTENT. CONTAINS EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT AND VULGAR LANGUAGE.**

**Okay. Please read, but know that nothing in this story reflects my personal views. Enjoy!)**

Quinn

I felt broken. Any hope I had of escaping this place had fled long ago. I no longer dreamt of the police busting through the front door to take me away, back to normalcy. The only thing left inside my bettered body was a horrible feeling acceptance. I had recognized the fact that I would probably never leave this secluded house of horror, and if I did I would not be alive to witness it.

It had been two weeks since Santana and Brittany had arrived, which mean that I had been here for a month. One long, nightmarish month. The days passed slowly as I attempted to cook and clean and keep off the men's radars. Eventually Santana joined me. Brittany had only come up to follow us around the house, afraid to be left alone. My heart broke for her, I could tell she was different than Santana and I. She was almost like a child, asking questions about everyday things and relying on Santana for most everything.

The nights passed as well. We had been forced to sleep with almost every man in the house, and then forced to perform disgusting acts on each other. No matter how many days passed, the tears flowed freely every night. There was no getting used to what these pigs were using us for.

Some reliefs came. Sometimes we would be sitting in the basement and would be talking about some of the things we had in common: cheerleading, school, our families, and we would exchange stories and laugh until we cried. These miniscule moments allowed us to forget where we were, forget the life we were being subjected to.

I had also formed a tentative friendship with Noah. He showed us small acts of kindness, sometimes bringing scavenged books or board games. And he had never come down at night. Not like the others had. If our paths happened to cross during the day, we would exchange small talk. I told him about my life before I came here, and he told me about his family, that the only reason he stayed with the gang was to support and protect his mother and little sister, Sarah.

Brittany, Santana, and I were sitting at the table in our basement home, trying to play Sorry, but Britt kept getting the rules confused. We were valiantly attempting to once again explain the game when we heard footsteps.

Santana

Sometimes I felt like the board games were the only thing that got the three of us through the day. When we were playing Candyland it was easy to block out all of the evil these damn pigs were subjecting us too. It especially helped Britt. She confessed that she sometimes pretended to be Princess Lolly when the bad men came for her. I had no idea how to respond to her simple lovely imagination. The footsteps coming down the stairs jerked us out of Sorry. I silently took Britt's hand and led her to the couch. Quinn followed.

Schue was of course in the lead. It was plain to see that he was the leader of this fucked up place. I didn't know what was worse, his outright cockiness or his pure meanness. He came to stand in front of our couch, hands on his hips. A small smile played on his lips as he observed us.

"Hey Finn."

"Yeah Boss?"

"Go find Puckerman and tell him he needs to get his ass down here."

Finn nodded and went to bound up the stairs, a leer fixed on his face. The three of us shifted uncomfortably. This was new.

We waited for a couple moments, then both boys came back down. Finn was practically leaping with glee, indicating that he maybe knew what was to be. Puck's eyebrows were furrowed, he obviously was in the dark like us. He walked up to Schue.

"You needed me?"

Schue clapped him on the shoulder. "I like having you around Puckerman. You're quick, you're strong, and you keep your mouth shut. Which is why I want to reward you." Puck nodded slightly. "Y'know, I know everything that goes on around here, and I've never seen you down here. Why is that?" Without waiting for Puck's reply, Schue went on. "I've also seen you talking with Princess here. Y'know, smiling and stuff. And so I'm helping you take the next step." Quinn's hand found mine and gripped it tightly. I squeezed back. "Go on then. Let's see what you can do."

Puck didn't move. He slowly took his eyes from Schue to Quinn. His eyes were flooded with panic and I could tell that he was highly uncomfortable with this turn of events. Schue took a step closer. "What's the matter Puckerman? Not enough of a man to properly fuck a pretty girl?" Puck's jaw visibly tightened. "It would be a shame if we had to take out your lack of balls on someone… Someone like Sarah. She's what, 14? She's getting prettier every day."

In the instant something clicked into place. I had always wondered why some of these guys were here. Sure, some were fucking assholes like Schue and Finn, but it was plain that some, like Mike for example, got no pleasure out of what happened in this hellhole. But now I understood that they were here to protect themselves and those they loved. Judging by the way Puck's fists clenched and he seemed to stop breathing, it was obvious that he didn't consider the threat empty. Puck turned slightly turned towards Quinn, his eyes staring imploringly into hers. Quinn slowly released my hand. Out of the corner of my eye I saw her nod her head slightly.

Puck leaned forward and took her hand, and she stood. They awkwardly moved towards the mattress, but when they got there, they both stopped. Schue moved forward and gave Puck a shove and they both tumbled onto the bed. Puck let out a shaky breath and tightly shut his eyes. As he moved forward to kiss Quinn, the men gave a sick, raucous cheer.

Puck proceeded to have sex with Quinn. I don't know what it was. Was he raping her? Were they both being raped Schue's horrific mind? And Britt and I had to watch the whole thing. We had to watch Quinn cry, as Puck fought with his body, torn between disgust at forcing himself upon, and giving into his body's most basic urges. After it was over, they both lay very still on the mattress, and all the vulgar, drunk men left. Britt and I kept our spots on the couch, we had no idea what to do. Puck got up and pulled on his discarded boxers, tears streaming down his face. He pulled on the rest of his clothes and Quinn did the same. Puck sat down in one of our scruffy chairs and buried his face in his hands. His shoulders shook with the force of his sobs. Quinn took a tentative step forward and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Puck…"

"I'm so sorry. I'm so fucking sorry Quinn. I… I would never have… Sarah!" Quinn nodded.

"Who is Sarah?" Britt voiced the question that had been on my mind since this lurid night began.

Puck swiped his hands along his cheeks, drawing in a deep breath. "Sarah is my little sister. The whole reason I joined Schue's gang was to give my ma and Sarah a better life, to move them into a better neighborhood. He, he wasn't bluffing. He'll hurt them if I fuck up. Oh God." He began crying again.

Quinn softly patted him on the back. "I understand." She whispered softly.

I couldn't take it anymore. "I don't! Why don't you just fucking leave! Take your family and leave this part of the damn country. There are so many other options than fucking raping Quinn!"

"You don't get it Santana! He knows where my mom works, where Sarah goes to school. You think the guys in the house are the only people under Schue's control? He has people everywhere. He could have them killed before I could even call them. Everything I do is for my family."

My blood was boiling, but I wasn't even sure who I was mad at. I was sure as hell furious with Schue, for being a sadistic bastard. The more I thought about it, the more I realized that he was dying inside in the aftermath of the crime he had just committed. "I'm sorry. I just… I wish none of this ever would have happened. Britt and I should be at college, partying and trying to pass our classes. Quinn should be working towards graduating early and getting on with her life. This shouldn't have happened."

A heavy silence fell over us. Puck stood up and walked slowly up the stairs. The three of us stayed staring at each other. There was nothing to say.

**(That was a hard scene for me to write. For the record, I am not a monster, there is a reason why this had to happen. Please stay with me. Review please!)**


	11. Chapter 10

**(Here is Chapter 10! Sorry about the delay, but I am super swamped [as per normal!] This chapter contains no sexual content and but a fair amount of language. You have been warned. Also, if anyone out there has a spare moment, on Saturday I am auditioning for the Musical Theatre program at the best Arts school in my part of the country. If you could send me happy thoughts, or maybe say a little prayer for me, I would GREATLY appreciate it! Anyways, enjoy my lovelies.)**

Santana

The days inched by. Suddenly, Britt and I had been in the hell house for a month, Quinn had been there a month and a half. The days were bad, having to serve those… pigs. The nights were worse. Every night at least one man came. Sometimes for one of us, sometimes for all of us.

I could feel Brittany slipping away. Her beautiful, lean dancer's body was growing pale and skeletal. Her hair was constantly hanging in her face and her eyes lost a little more spark every day. She rarely smiled and spoke even less.

Then I woke one morning to a sharp pain in my stomach. All the muscles in my abdomen were contracting. I groaned and turned to my side. My period was here. Fucking awesome. Ever since I was 12 I had experienced horrible cramps and vomiting the day before my period, it must be coming. That means that Brittany would start tomorrow as well.

I grudgingly sat up and shook Quinn awake. At first she protested groggily, but then she quickly jerked the blanket to her chin, in a state of sheer panic. When she saw it was just me she relaxed a little but was still displeased at being woken up any earlier than required. "What?" She finally huffed.

"Where are the tampons?"

She wrinkled her nose in confusion. "The what? What are you talking about San?"

"Uhm, tampons. You've been here a month and a half, you must know where the tampons are. Britt and I should start tomorrow."

She stared at me blankly. "No." She whispered quietly. She cleared her throat. "I'm, uh, really irregular. I don't know if there are tampons here."

I nodded slowly. "Oh. Okay. I guess we can ask someone, Puck I mean." Another intense cramp hit and I flopped back onto the mattress, clutching my stomach and grimacing.

"You obviously feel like shit. Don't worry, I'll cover today." She offered me a ghost of a smile.

"Thanks, Quinn. You're a life saver."

Quinn

How could I be so damn stupid? I've been here a month and a half. What is supposed to come every 28 days? Stupid, stupid, stupid. I whisked the eggs a little too roughly and some fell over the edge of the frying pan, making a mess on the stove top. I turned off the burner as my eyes flooded with tears. I had lied through my teeth to Santana. I had always been fairly regular. How could this be happening to me? Hadn't I been through enough in this stupid place?

Tears spilled down my cheeks and sobs echoes around the kitchen. "Shit!" I cried out, and kicked the bottom of the cabinet. I slid down the kitchen island, coming to rest on the floor. I heard a quiet scuffle behind me.

"Quinn?" I refused to open my eyes, instead crying harder. Footsteps came t stop in front of me, and I could tell he was now crouched in front of me. "Quinn. Talk to me. What's wrong?" I opened my eyes. Puck's face clearly showed worry.

"Santana needs tampons."

Puck stayed motionless for a moment. "Oh… Kay?"

"Puck! I've been here for a month and a half and I haven't need any tampons. Do you understand what this fucking means?" He brought his hands up to his face.

"No… No, no no!" When he realized what this meant, his eyes widened and his hands began to shake.

"Yeah." I whispered. We sat staring at each other. What would happen now?

Puck

I walked quickly down the hallway, trying to get to Schue's room without being completely obvious about my inner turmoil. I arrived, and knocked on his closed door.

"What?"

I cleared my throat. "It's Puckerman, I need a second." The door opened and the leader of our violent gang came into view.

"What?"

"The girls need, well, girl stuff."

He scoffed. "What, they need prettier clothes? Some hairspray, perfume? Do our lovely ladies need some make up?"

"No… Uhm, tampons."

His demented chuckle cut off. "Oh." He responded gruffly. "Well, get some money from Chang and go to the store. Take Matt." I nodded, turned on my heel and left.

Matt and I walked uncomfortable into the feminine product aisle. You could practically see hoe uncomfortable we both were. We had no idea what we were really looking for. Finally, Matt cleared his throat.

"Why are there so many kinds?"

I let out a slow breath. "I have no idea. Some have different names." I leaned hesitantly closer to the multicolored boxes on the shelf. "Tampons? Sanitary napkins? Liners? Which ones do we get?"

Matt shrugged his shoulders. "My ex-girlfriend used tampons I think. Dude, do I look like I fucking know?"

"Do I?!" I shot back. We lapsed back into silence.

"Okay so we'll get tampons. But what size? They have like, normal, and super, and… jumbo? What the hell?" Matt's voice rang throughout the aisle.

"Dude, chill." I hissed. As if we weren't already an odd sight, two random guys standing in the girls' area of Wal-Mart. I hurriedly grabbed a couple boxes of each and threw them into the cart. We quickly turned, happy to get out of this stupid aisle. We were halfway to the car when I had a sudden realization. "Matt go ahead to the car, I think I forgot my phone in the bathroom, I'll be right back."

Matt shrugged. "Want me to call it?"

"Nah." I shoved my hands into my pockets and headed back inside.

Quinn

I was washing the dishes from lunch when I heard Puck clear his throat behind me. I turned slightly, and he offered me a plastic Wal-Mart sack. I nodded and took it from him. "For Santana?" I couldn't keep the note of.. What? Jealousy? Bitterness? Out of my voice. He nodded slowly before bringing his eyes to meet mine.

"And something for you." I instantly understood.

"Thank you." He turned and left the kitchen, and I hurriedly finished the dishes. I dried my hands, grabbed the sack, and headed to our room. Britt and Santana were curled up together on the couch, napping or something. I slipped a small purple box out of the sack and into the pocket of my hoodie before tossing the bag near the couch. Santana stirred and peered up at me.

"Tampons." I clarified. She nodded and slipped back into sleep. I went into the bathroom and locked the door behind me. I quietly tore open the box and scanned the instructions. Simple enough.

When I was done I placed the plastic stick face down on the back of the toilet and scrubbed my hands. Then I sat on the edge of the bathtub, watching the second hand tick away precious moments of my life. Finally, after ten minutes, I couldn't put it off any longer. I stood up and grabbed the test, but not before catching a glimpse of myself in the mirror. My bangs were too long, and were in my eyes. I wore no makeup, and the dark circles under my eyes made me look like someone out of a Tim Burton movie. These could be my last few moments lived in unknowing. I took a deep breath, squeezed my eyes shut, and flipped the test over in my hand. My eyes slowly opened, and I let out a strangle cry.

**Pregnant**

**(Please review and keep me in your thoughts and prayers. Je vous aime mes chéris.)**


	12. Chapter 11

**(Okay, here is Chapter 11. Thank you everyone for your warm wishes. I'm at home on vocal rest, and was able to write another chapter! I hope you all enjoy. Don't forget to read the AN at the bottom! -Jordon)**

Quinn

I lay silently on the mattress, staring at the ceiling, long after the men had gone upstairs and San and Britt had drifted to sleep. I didn't want to tell anyone. I wasn't sure how it would be received. Would Schue use this as an entirely new way to govern me and dictate my every move? Or would he quickly decide that he wanted no part of this and either beat me until I miscarried? Part of me almost wanted the second option to happen. I was a Christian, I didn't believe in abortion, but to bring an innocent child into this life that I was barely surviving? That would be a worse kind of death. If it was a boy he would be brought up with these monsters and turn into one of them. If my baby was a girl… Would she be subjected to the same torture as Santana, Brittany, and I?

How was I supposed to know who the father was? Since Schue had forced Noah to have sex with me, I had officially had sex with every man who lived here. I didn't know how far along I was either. I could have conceived my first night here, which would leave me 6 weeks pregnant. Or, I could barely be pregnant, only a couple of weeks. _It could be Noah's baby._ I quickly pushed that thought to the deepest corner of my mind. Just because he was the best guy here, one of the only guys who seemed to possess a soul, he was still involved in this sick, dangerous gang. He had enough on his mind without having maybe knocked me up. I sighed and turned to face the wall.

What was I supposed to do? Should I tell Santana? Should I tell Noah? Should I tell no one and hope that God would take away this baby? I felt so confused, and more alone than I had the whole time I had been kept captive here.

Puck

The morning after I gave Quinn the pregnancy test, I purposely took a little longer to eat breakfast so that I could speak to her alone. One by one the guys slowly emptied back into the house. It was a Sunday, there was a football game on, and no one really paid me any attention. When I was the only one sitting at the long scratched table, I took my plate into the kitchen where I knew Quinn was doing the dishes.

I hadn't anticipated that Santana would be there to. After handing my plate over to Santana, I caught Quinn's eye. I opened my mouth to ask, but she quickly gave a quick shake of her head, casting a furtive look at San. Which told me 2 things: 1) She was pregnant, and 2) She for some reason had not told the person who was probably her best friend here. I couldn't imagine what she was going through.

"Can we help you?" Santana snarled in a voice layered with hate and sarcasm. She hadn't been able to accept my reasons behind the crime I committed against Quinn. In a way I was truly glad. Quinn was so understanding, it felt good to have someone who was angry with me. It helped relieve ho disgusted I felt with myself. I shook my head and quickly walked to my room.

Locking the door behind me, I laid down on my bed and stared at the two photos on my dresser. The first was of me, Ma, and Sarah at my high school graduation three years ago. It was before I had gotten in with Schue and it was obvious that we had little money. The picture had been taken with a cheap disposable camera, Ma's best dress had several stains on the front due to it being almost older than Sarah. Little Sarah was wearing a dress my mom had made from a dress Ma had salvaged at Goodwill. She was wearing glasses, and they were taped in the corner. But we had each other and that was all that mattered. Ma had the biggest smile on her face; I was the first person in our family to graduate high school. I too looked extremely happy. I was planning on going to the local junior college to study to be a paramedic. We all thought that I would go on to b something more than your average punk. The second picture was of Ma and Sarah at last Christmas. I had taken the pic with my cell phone. It was in front of a nice store bought tree in the house I was helping Ma pay for. Ma had on the pretty earring I had bought her, and a new sweater. Gone were Sarah's tape repaired glasses, instead she was wearing contacts, her overbite being corrected with shiny braces. She was holding her new cell phone Ma and I had bought her. She had been going on and on about being the only eighth grader ever to not have a cell phone. She looked so happy. Ma on the other hand looked a little sad. I'm not sure how much she knows about what I do. I know she's disappointed in me for not going to college, but I try to put on a good happy face when we talk, talking up my job at 'the factory.' If Ma knew I had fallen in with Schue and these assholes, she would refuse all the help I offered, and then it would all be for nothing.

I got down on the floor and began doing pushups. When I was in high school I had learned quickly that when I was upset, or confused that exercise cleared my head. I went through the motions without concentrating on what I was really doing. I was somewhere past one hundred when my arms began to shake and I let my body fall to the floor. I rested for a while, letting the sweat cool on my skin. Then I got up and went to go find Schue. I knocked on his door but there was no answer. I looked throughout the house but I couldn't find him. I passed Sam in the hallway and asked where I could find Schue. He told me that he and a couple guys had gone out to see some someone about getting guns. I nodded and walked to the kitchen under the pretense of getting a glass of water. Then I slipped down into the basement.

Quinn was sitting on the couch reading a book, Santana and Britt were playing a board game. All three looked up sharply at me. "Quinn , I need to talk to you."

She trained her eyes back on her page. "I'm fine."

"No you're not."

"Yes. I. Am." She growled through gritted teeth.

"Would someone like to tell me what is going on?" Santana interjected. Quinn and I turned to face her. Neither of us spoke. "Well?" The angry Latina asked again.

Quinn took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant. I don't know how far along I am. I couldn't possibly know who the father is."

Santana stared at her for a couple moments. "Hey just because your period is late, doesn't mean you're prego. It's probably just stress, or-"

"I already took a test. Noah brought me one when he brought you and Britt tampons." The uneasy silence fell over the cold, slightly damp room. Brittany kept messing with the game pieces, ignoring our conversation.

"Well what are you going to do?" Santana asked finally.

"I don't know," admitted Quinn. They both turned to face me.

"I don't know how Schue will react to this. I never know he'll react to anything. He's a fucking loose cannon." The two girls nodded in clear agreement. What was the right thing to do?

Finally I just asked Quinn, "What do you want me to do? Do you want me to tell Schue when he gets back? Are you going to hide it?"

She shook her head slowly. "This isn't exactly something you can hide. Go ahead and tell him I guess. What's he going to do? Hit me until I miscarry? He could accidentally make me miscarry anyways, if he were to hit me just right. So what if he kills me? Sometimes…" Her voice trailed off. "Sometimes I think that wouldn't be such a bad thing."

**(I want your input. What would you like to see happen from here? Please review, let me know what is on your minds. -Jordon)**


	13. Chapter 12

**(So here I am, with my third update in like two days. I think I'm writing so that I won't drive myself crazy with nerves! Anywho, I hope everyone is still very interested in the story, and has been putting up with my sporadic updates. Just remember, I am trying my very best. Please read and review! -Jordon)**

Schue

Our meeting with the gun handler went well. Our shipment of guns was to arrive any day. I strolled into the house, tossing my duffel bag in the hallway on my way in. I stretched out on the couch and turned on the TV. I cracked my neck and tried to relax into the leather as the evening news came on. The weather girl whose clothes were always too tight nattered on about an incoming system of thunder storms before a story caught my attention.

"It's been a month and a half since local teen Lucy 'Quinn' Fabray went missing. At first, police seemed hopeful about finding her both alive and healthy, but as the days pass, authorities are struggling to find any new leads. Quinn disappeared on her way home from her job at the grocery store. Quinn lived with her mother, Judy Fabray. Her father, Russel Fabray, owner of several convenience stores in the area has declined to comment on the disappearance of his teenage daughter. If you have any information, please call the number at the bottom of the screen…" I chuckled and muted the TV as they began to discuss a recent house fire. I had never even considered asking ransom for the girl. No, that seemed like a great way to get fucking caught. No, I didn't want the princess's daddy's money. Not that it sounded like he would even care if I asked. I stood and went into the kitchen to look for something to eat.

I was rummaging through the fridge when I sensed someone else in the room. I glanced over to find Puckerman standing by the door, watching me. "Everything go okay today? Anything big happen?"

Puck

Anything big happen? How the hell was I supposed to tell Schue that one of 'his girls' was pregnant? I would rather shoot myself in the foot at this point. I was terrified of what he would tell me to do.

"Well… something has come up." Schue cocked an eyebrow as he took out a jar of salsa and a bag of chips. I cleared my throat. "Quinn's pregnant."

He froze briefly, chip halfway to his mouth. A flurry of emotions crossed his face. I could tell that this was one consequence he had not envisioned when he hatched this crazy shit plan. He brought the chip to his mouth and chewed thoughtfully. Then he turned to me, eyes void of emotion. He considered me for a moment, then made his way down the basement stairs. I followed him as quickly as I could. The girls were sitting at the table, talking quietly. When they realized that Schue had invaded their room, Brittany shrunk towards Santana and the color drained from Quinn's face. Schue marched towards her and grabbed her by the arm, dragging her from the battered wooden chair. She let out a soft gasp, and squeezed her eyes shut. He backhanded her across the face, if it wouldn't have been for his tight grip on her elbow she would have careened to the floor. He hit her again and her head snapped backwards. Blood began to flow from her nose.

"What the fuck is your problem? I feed you, you have a place to sleep, a place to shower. I even got you some friends to keep you company! And you pull this? Do you just like pissing me off you stupid little whore?" He grabbed her shoulders and shook her hard. I watched in horror and shock as this scene unfolded in front of me.

He threw her on the couch and turned to me.

"Kill her."

"What?!" I spluttered out. Out of all the outcomes I had envisioned, this was not one I had lingered on. When Quinn had made that comment earlier, I thought she was just depressed, I never dreamed it would actually be suggested. "No! Why?"

"Babies are expensive Puckerman. I don't have time for this shit."

My mind began to race one hundred miles a minute. "I'll take care of her. I'll pay for the baby stuff, I'll watch out for her. Please, we don't have to kill her." The words spilled out of my mouth, but I knew they were true. I would gladly take care of this girl who, in all honesty, could be carrying my child. I would pay for anything needed as long as she could stay safe.

I was broken out of my fearful state by Schue's bark like laughter. I stared at him, perplexed and revolted. What on God's green earth was his problem?

"You're a dumb fuck. You need to keep your emotions under control. You're strong, level headed, and you do a good job, but your emotions make you weak. You can take care of the girl. But it all comes from your paycheck. Not the gang's. And if she causes any problems, we'll take care of the baby." He turned to where Quinn was sobbing on the couch. "Don't worry Princess, we won't slit your pretty little throat quite yet. But listen closely, I'm not above throwing a few punches to take care of your little bastard. Keep that in mind." With that he turned and went back up the stairs, beckoning me to follow. As I turned to trail him, I saw Santana rush to Quinn, trying to slow Quinn's bloody nose. Brittany stayed sitting at the table, staring at me as I went upstairs.

When I got to the top, Schue was leaning against the counter, once again gorging himself with tortilla chips. I stayed silent for a few moments. "When can I take her to the doctor?"

He shook his head. "Taking her somewhere is too dangerous. They're still running her picture on the evening news. We can't risk that. No… We'll have to bring someone in. Actually, we might kill two birds with one stone… He turned and walked out of the kitchen, but not before telling me to send Same and Mike to his bedroom.

Mike

Schue's directions were clear, but all the same a little confusing. We were to go to a university about two hours away. We found the college than located the medical school. We sat outside one of the science laboratories and waited. We waited and waited until we finally saw the right girl. She was alone, arms overloaded down with heavy textbooks, mind obviously still buried in her anatomy class. Her head was down, eyes trained on the ground. Sam and I slipped out of the car. I leaned against the car with my hands on my knees and he quickly approached her. Even from this far away, I could hear their voices carry across the quiet campus.

"Please! Can you help me? My friend… I think he might have a concussion. He can't think straight dude!" Part of me wonders what Sam would have done if he hadn't gotten into this scene. From what I gathered in our pick-up basketball games, he had played quite a few sports, football and baseball included. He seemed to fit in quite comfortably in the college scene.

The girl was quick to respond. "Y-y-yeah, Where is he, uh, at?" She asked with a surprised stutter. He quickly led her over to me. She placed all of her books on the front hood of the car and approached me. She was obviously an attentive student. She was so concentrated on me and my health that she didn't notice Sam pop the trunk on the car. She didn't realize anything was amiss until Sam's arms closed around her, one over her mouth and one pinning her arms to her body. Her head snapped back against his shoulder. Her almond shaped eyes were wide with fear, and her straight black hair was captured in a side braid. I stared at her for a moment, before slapping the duct tape over her lips and wrists. Sam placed her in the trunk and I put all of her books in in the backseat. I'm not sure why Schue wanted a medical student, but he had been very specific about bringing her damn textbooks. Whatever.

As we pulled away, making sure that no one had seen us, Sam turned to me. "Does it ever bother you that we use people's kindness against them? If she had been a total bitch and refused to help us we would have had to find someone else." I nodded. I had been thinking something along the same lines.

**(Maybe I will write another chapter on the 5 hour trip to Oklahoma tomorrow. It'll keep me from singing along to the radio and ruining my voice any further. Anywho, Review! -Jordon)**


	14. Chapter 13

**(Thumbs up for consecutive updates! A few warnings in this chapter: It contains a little language. It also contains a bit of medical talk. I am not a doctor, nurse, or healthcare worker. If you are pregnant, go see one of those people, because my info came from google and years of watching birth shows on TV. Okay, enjoy. -Jordon)**

Quinn

Santana took me into the bathroom, set me on the toilet, and pressed a wet washcloth to my quickly swelling nose. I couldn't catch my breath between my sobs. I was so thankful for Puck stepping in, but I was terrified that Schue would go back on his word. I had no reason to trust him. He was out of his mind. For all I could know, he could be on his way back down to the basement intent on killing me or the baby. This thought only made me cry harder.

"Shhhh…" San stroked my hair and held my hand from her perch on the side of the bathtub. "You heard Schue, Quinn. He said as long as you don't cause any problems you would be okay. And Puck will look after us…" She said this, but I could tell she didn't necessarily believe it. She was still incredibly angry at Puck for not standing up to Schue that horrible night. She didn't understand that he was just trying to protect Sarah. I leaned over and rested my forehead against her tanned shoulder. My head was pounding, whether from the crying, the hits I had took to the face, or him shaking me I couldn't tell. My tears slowly quieted down into hiccups.

Brittany appeared at the door. "What's going on? Why is Schue so mad at Quinny?"

Santana motioned for her to join us in the bathroom. "Quinn is pregnant, Britt. She's going to have a baby."

Brittany stayed quiet. "No. She can't. You have to get really fat to have a baby, and Quinn is skinny."

Santana smiled sadly at her best friend. "No, at the beginning you are skinny, you get a little bigger every day. She won't have a baby for a long time."

Brittany considered this. "How long?"

I met Santana's eyes. We had no idea how far along I was. "We don't know." Santana answered quietly.

I pulled the crumpled box from under the sink. "The box says that a positive can be shown up in as little as two weeks after conception. So… I could be two weeks. Or I could be a month and a half. Probably about eight months." I couldn't help but wonder where I would be in eight months. Would I still be here? Would I still be pregnant? Would I finally be home? Would I even be alive?

The three of us sat huddled in the small bathroom until it was time to go upstairs and make lunch. Then we slowly filed up the stairs, trying to stay out of everyone's way.

Lunch went by uneventful. Then dinner went. We waited in the basement, our ears straining for the sounds of heavy footprints, but they never came. Eventually, we got underneath the thin cotton quilts, trying to keep near each other for warmth and comfort, slowly falling into a light, uneasy sleep.

The loud laughter and boisterous shouts woke us up. The clock showed that it was two in the morning. We quickly sat up, pushing towards the corner. Sam came down the stairs, a thin Asian girl held in front of him. Her hair was coming loose from her side braid. Her eyes were red from crying. Sam dumped her to the floor, and went back upstairs.

We slowly approached her. Santana helped her to her feet. We removed the duct tape and she cowered in front of us. She was my height but the way she held herself made her appear much smaller.

"What's your name?" Brittany asked softly.

"T-tina."

"You don't have to be afraid of us. We're nice."

Tina looked up at us, her body visibly shaking. "Where am I? Who are you? I want to go back!" Her voice grew into a wail.

"You've been kidnapped by…" My voice trailed off. We really didn't know who was keeping us captive. Just that they were dangerous. "A gang." I finished pitifully. "My name is Quinn, this is Santana, this is Brittany."

"I want to go home."

Santana laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I know. We all do." The voices came closer, and we slowly drew back from Tina.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered. I could remember very vividly what had happened when I had tried to keep Schue from raping Brittany. I couldn't risk that happening again. Not with the baby.

Schue came down first, followed by several men. Tina was still shivering in the middle of the room. He slowly began to circle her. He placed a hand on her cheek and cast a malicious glance at the three of us. "What? No acts of heroism? No one coming to her rescue?" He turned his eyes back to her. "I wouldn't put too much faith in anyone coming to recue you. This is your new home. Don't worry, we exactly how to make you feel at home."

Puck

It had been an entire week since the new girl had been brought to the house. She was extremely quiet, and anytime she was required to speak she would stutter so fiercely that it was hard to distinguish what she was trying to say.

I tried to give her some time to adjust. Not that I expected her to ever be comfortable here, she never would. Neither would Quinn, Santana or Britt. Or me for that manner. What had started off as a better start for me and my family had turned into a place I was disgusted to live, a group of men I was horrified to belong to.

When I knew the girls had made their way back downstairs, I gathered the giant pile of textbooks that had been left in the living room. I slowly made my way down the stairs. I set them gently on the table and turn to Tina. She was huddled on the couch, wrapped in a blanket. Brittany was sitting on the floor, stretching her legs or something. Quinn was sitting at the table. From the sounds coming from the bathroom, I could gather that Santana was showering.

I cleared my throat. "You're a medical student, right?"

It took her a moment to realize I was addressing her. She nodded slowly. "I need you to do something for me."

Her eyes narrowed. "I d-d-don't owe y-you anything." She hissed at me.

I backtracked quickly. "No- that came out wrong. Not for me, for…" I looked at Quinn.

"I need your help."

Tina frowned at her. "What?"

"I'm pregnant. I don't know how far along, I don't know if it is healthy. I'm really scared."

I could see the wheels in Tina's head turning. She slowly got off the couch and approached Quinn. "Lie down on the couch. Pull up your shirt." Quinn obeyed. Tina knelt beside her and began to run her hands gently over her stomach.

"Any bleeding?"

"No."

"Excessive vomiting or d-diarrhea?"

"Nothing yet."

"Have you n-n-noticed a fever of any kind?"

"No. But we don't have a thermometer."

Tina turned to me. "W-w-we will need to get first aid kit of s-some kind. Therm-m-mometer, band-aids." She turned back to Quinn.

"Soreness in your b-b-breasts?"

Quinn squirmed a bit. "Yes." She whispered quietly.

"Well, I can't tell much without better supplies. But you sound f-f-fairly healthy." She turned to me. "I'm going to need several things. A stethoscope, the first aid kit… A fetal Doppler would greatly help. Blood pressure cuff. Sterile gloves, antiseptic. Cord clamps. Hopefully I won't need it, but a suture kit to just be sure."

I stared at her in horror. "All of that? How am I supposed to get it? Where? How much is it going to cost?"

She stared at me. "Y-y-you could probably find-d-d it online." I nodded slowly.

"What did they do back in the 1800's when none of this stuff even existed?"

She gave a small shrug. "It was w-women who had already g-g-given birth helping other women. But a lot of th-the time, the baby or m-m-mom had complications. It was d-dangerous."

I thanked her and went back upstairs. I got on the computer in the living room. I started with google searches, trying to find everything Tina had mentioned. Hours later, my eyes itching from staring at the computer screen, I typed in my credit card number. I had found almost all of the items Tina had requested, as well as getting a few books. Several books about homebirths (which from what I could gather, was what this would be, several of the lame, 'What to Expect' books, as well as a baby name book. It had cost quite a bit of money, but I had no choice but to pay. If I wanted to keep Quinn safe, I had to keep her out of Schue's mind. It would be hard, but I was determined. I felt guilty for not stepping in when this whole shitty thing leapt into motion, but I just kept reminding myself that I had to keep Sarah safe. But now.. It was up to me. I had to keep them safe, until I could eventually get them out.

**(PLEASE review. -Jordon)**


	15. Chapter 14

**(Another consecutive update! Well technically it's already tomorrow, but hey, it is the thought that counts. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. This chapter involves a smidge of sexual content and some foul language. REVIEW! -Jordon)**

Quinn

Part of me felt guilty that Tina was there. If I wouldn't have been pregnant, then it wouldn't have been necessary for her to come. But all the same, it wasn't as if I had meant to become pregnant. I would have given anything to wake up in the morning and I find that this was all just a nightmare.

It had been two weeks since Tina had first examined me. She really couldn't guess how far along I was. But I had gradually begun to experience some morning sickness as well as some food cravings. I was eating all the time but was never full. I had taken to keeping a small reserve of food hidden in our closet. When I was particularly teary eyed or frightened I would hide behind the piles of junk and stuff my face with food. The irony of the whole situation made me want to beat my ahead against the wall. Back when my parents were still married, when I was still a cheerleader and had this stupidly perfect life, I would do the same thing. When I was having boy problems I would lock myself in my closet with a carton of Ben & Jerry's and cry for hours. Of course, I was so afraid of gaining weight that I wouldn't be able to eat a normal meal for days, but it was strangely therapeutic.

If the other girls found my behavior to be insane, they didn't mention it. We rarely talked about anything of substance. What was there to say? Hey, so what are you gonna do with your kid if we ever get out of here? So do you think Brittany will say anything to day or be completely silent like yesterday? By the way, I'm sorry that you're being raped every night, but hey keep your head up. We talked about what we wanted to cook. We discussed what board games we would play, wondered what the weather was like outside.

I woke up to the now familiar feeling of my stomach acid churning. I ran to the bathroom and emptied the contents of my stomach into the toilet. I tried to kick the door shut behind me, as to not wake the others. It was growing crowded, all four of us crowded onto the queen sized mattress. And once my stomach began to grow.. I wasn't sure what we would do. Once the retching stopped I flushed and rested my back against the back of the door. Puking made me tired. Everything made me tired. I stood and turned on the shower. I stretched my hands over my head and felt the familiar soreness in my inner thighs. The men still came down. We never knew how many would come or for who, but we could be almost certain that it would happen every night.

After we were all up we went upstairs to begin breakfast. With all four of us cooking, it didn't take long at all. Brittany set out the cups and plates, Santana fried bacon, Tina toasted and buttered bread, and I scrambled eggs. If you were to walk by the house and just glance in, we could have been four college roommates, getting ready for the day. In that moment, we were almost normal. I took the platter of eggs into the dining room and slid it into the middle of the table. Suddenly I felt hands on my hips, someone pressing against me.

"Well what have we got to eat this morning, Princess?" Finn. His very voice made my skin crawl, and once again I felt my stomach churn. I swallowed back the bile and tried to pull away, but he had me trapped against the table. I was stuck.

"Let me go."

"What was that? Does Princess have something to say?" I gripped the chair in front of me.

"Stop. Let me go."

He grinded into me. "Oh say it again!"

"Dude, lay off." I jerked my head to the side. Puck was standing in the doorway to the dining room. His jaw was set tightly and his eyes were dark. Finn stepped back and raised his hands in mock surrender.

"Sorry bro. Didn't realize that you had dibs on Princess. My bad." He said with a sneer. He walked around the table and out the door, slapping Tina on the ass as he passed. She jumped and scurried back into the kitchen. I kept my head down, not knowing what to say.

"Thanks." I finally said quietly. I looked up, and he was gone.

Puck

I wanted to tear Finn's fucking head off. It took everything I had not to punch him in the face when I saw him. But I knew I couldn't so anything yet. In the weeks after I found out Quinn was pregnant, a loose plan had started to formulate in my mind. It was complicated; There was so much to consider. First, I had to make sure that Ma and Sarah would be safe, no matter what happened. Therefore I had to wait until the school year was over. Sarah would graduate from eighth grade at the end of May, then I could send them to stay with family until I knew it was safe. It was now September. By then, Quinn should have given birth, so I wouldn't have to worry about trying to move her while she was heavily pregnant. I was just praying that no one else would get pregnant. But I really had no way to prevent that from happening.

After breakfast (where I sat as far from Finn's miserable face as possible) I got in my truck and rode the fifteen miles into town to get the mail. I received a notice that I had received a package, and went inside to retrieve it. The box was fairly large, it must have been all the medical crap I had ordered at Tina's bequest. I put it in the back and headed back to the house. Headquarters was fifteen miles away from the nearest little town, and about 45 from a city with a population larger than 100,000. I knew that would be the key to pulling this off, to keeping everyone safe.

I pulled into the driveway. As far anyone knew, we were just a modest agriculture supply company operating out of an old ranch in the country. What a joke. But no one had ever questioned us; No one questioned Schue. Sometimes I wondered how he had gotten into this shit. Most of us became involved due to a severe need of money. But in the beginning, there wouldn't have been much money to act as an incentive. No, I think Schue was just a born sociopath.

I took the box out of the bed of the truck and maneuvered it down into the basement. I set it on the table and Tina went to work, opening everything, examining my purchases. She was particularly excited about the fetal Doppler and immediately commanded Quinn to lie on the couch with her shirt rolled up. She squeezed out some gel and then began to fiddle with the pink and white gadget. She plugged in the headphones and began to listen intently to whatever was coming out. She stared at the clock on the wall.

"Uhm.. What-" She cut me off with a motion of her hand. She kept her eyes on the clock. Then she started flipping through her textbooks, finally picking one and scanning through its contents.

"The baby's heartbeat is steady, at about 90 beats per minute. Which w-w-would mean she's.. f-four weeks? Five? I can't t-tell for sure. But the baby is healthy." I let out a breath that I hadn't realized I had been holding. It had been about a month since what happened with Quinn. It really could be my baby. It really could. I sat down on couch next to Quinn's head. She was staring intently at her stomach.

"Quinn.. I'm going to do.. whatever you need. I-I-" My voice cracked. All at once, I wanted to hug Quinn, I once again wanted to punch Finn in the face, and I really wanted to call my Ma. I needed her advice.

I gently reached out and touched Quinn's shoulder. She flinched slightly, flicking her eyes up to mine.

"Yeah?"

I licked my lips and swallowed the lump in my throat. "I'm going to make this right. I promise."

**(Please review! -Jordon)**


	16. Chapter 15

**(Chapter 15. The chapters will probably skip around a bit, with anywhere from a couple days to a couple weeks between the chapters. This will let the story progress a little faster. Anywho, this chapter contains MATURE GRAPHIC CONTENT and some VULGAR LANGUAGE. You have been warned. Enjoy. Review. -Jordon)**

Santana

Schue's face was shoved into mine. I was flat on my back on the mattress. His hands pinned my wrists down, keeping me virtually still. I hated feeling helpless. Out of everything that I had experienced at the hands of these monsters, it was the feeling of not being able to help myself that was the worst.

I was born a fighter. With two older brothers, I could hold my own. From a young age I had been incorporated into the races and wrestling matches. I knew how to play mean, how to make up for being much smaller than my opponent. But Schue knew how to play dirtier. He knew how to really hurt me, which was through Brittany. I longed for the day when I would return the punches he had so effortlessly delivered. Part of me dreamed about killing him.

That was terrifying to me. I felt so changed by what had happened. Months ago I don't think I would have killed someone if my life depended on it. But now… My life did depend on it. No, more than my life, for I was alive now but they had taken away my freedom, my spirit. Now, I knew that if I were ever given the chance I could kill one of these men in a heartbeat.

He tore into me, and I let out a low inhuman wail. It hurt so fucking bad. He laughed at the pain on my face. "Mi Hermosa… Mi puta luchadora…" I struggled beneath him, trying desperately to free my hands. I knew better than to fight back, but I couldn't take this. I wouldn't let him break me.

His body posture changed, and I could tell he was coming. I took advantage of his lapse and pulled my right hand free. Before he had a chance to react, I dug my nails into the skin above his left eye, and dragged my hand downwards. He cried out in pain and brought both to his face which was now bleeding profusely. I felt a wave of courage roll over me and I pushed him off of me. He rocked backwards and I pulled my legs toward me. I scrambled onto my feet and stood in front of the bathroom door. I had no plan; I had nowhere to run, but every part of my inner most being was rejoicing at fighting back even though I knew I would pay.

Schue wiped the blood away from his eyes, glaring at me with intense fury. I braced my naked body against the doorframe, unable to do anything else. One of the men had taken Brittany upstairs. Tina was hiding in the bathroom where she had gone as soon as Schue made it clear that he was there for me. Quinn was somewhere upstairs. I was alone with this cruel man, with no way to defend myself. He stood up and turned to me. He held my gaze for several moments, neither of us moving, me barely even breathing. Then he lunged at me. I quickly tried to counter but he grabbed my wrist and dragged me toward him. He threw me to the floor, where my body came into sharp contact with the hard linoleum. He grabbed my long hair and slammed my face into the ground. My head exploded with pain and I couldn't help but scream out as he hit my face into the ground repeatedly. When he finally stopped my vision was blurring and my body was wracked by waves of nausea. The last thing I saw before passing out was him retreating back up the stairs.

I awoke on the couch. Tina was peering over me, I didn't know how long I had been unconscious.

"C-c-can you hear me?" I nodded yes, but immediately regretted it. My head throbbed with pain. The entire room lurched and I felt light headed. "Can you tell me your name?"

What kind of dumbass question was that? "Santana." I growled from behind clenched teeth.

"Who is the president?"

"What the fuck?"

"Who is th-th-th-the president?"

"Uhm, Obama?" She nodded.

"I think you might have a concussion, so I had to ask. Does y-your head hurt? Ringing th-the ears? Nausea?"

"All of the above." I replied with a groan.

"Can y-you follow my finger?" She moved it in front of my eyes and I grudgingly did as she asked.

"I think you definitely have a c-c-concussion. But it doesn't l-l-look like you lost any m-memory, that's good. But you can't go back t-t-t-to sleep." I rolled my eyes, then regretted that to. Every particle of my body hurt like I was on fire.

I saw Brittany come slowly down the stairs. She kept her eyes on the ground, but when she saw me lying on the couch, she rushed over.

"Sanny! What's wrong? Your face!"

I tried to smile and play it off. "Oh you know me… Can't stay out of trouble. Never could." Brittany didn't smile back. "I'll be okay Britt-Britt. Promise." I slowly reached out my hand and we joined pinkies. Tina brought me a glass of water and sipped it slowly, making myself force back the tears that wanted to spill over.

Puck

I had been watching TV, keeping off of everyone's radar when I heard the scream from the basement. I burrowed down deeper into the leather, trying to swallow the fear and guilt that rose up in my throat. Then I heard feet pound up the basement stairs.

"That fucking little bitch." That got my attention. I glanced over into the kitchen and saw Schue standing at the sink, a wet washcloth pressed to his face. He turned towards me and I could see that it was becoming saturated with blood. My mouth dropped open. What the hell had happened? Whatever it was, Schue didn't look as if he had come out on top. Fear inched its way through my veins. Whoever had done that would have to pay. And I knew that it would be bad.

Schue stalked into the living room, headed towards his bedroom. "What the fuck are you looking at Puckerman?" He snarled. I hurriedly looked back at the TV. I wasn't sure I had ever seen Schuester this mad. He disappeared, his slamming door letting me know the coast was clear. I quietly made my way down into the girls' room. I could see Brittany and Tina crouched beside someone lying on the couch, covered in a quilt. Tina stood to grab one of her med books and I caught a look at Santana. Her face was badly swollen, the skin already starting to discolor. She had a gash on her eyebrow that was bleeding heavily. She looked like she had been hit by a truck. She wasn't crying, but her hands were shaking so badly she could hardly hold her glass of water.

"What the hell happened?"

Santana looked up at me with the eye that wasn't swollen shut. She tried to shrug nonchalantly, but her grimace of pain ruined the image. "I fought back." She said in a low even voice. I felt a quiet pride. By looking at her, you would have thought Santana lost that fight. But I knew that by fighting back she was reclaiming a small part of her life. It was that determination that would help get all of us away from here.

Quinn

Puck came and found me in the laundry room in the back of the house. I hadn't heard anything that happened, and when I saw Santana's face I nearly lost my dinner. Tina was confident that she was suffering from a concussion, so someone needed to stay up with her throughout the night. I volunteered to go the first couple of hours since I rarely was able to fall asleep until the early morning hours anyway. We sat at the rickety dining table, the only light coming from behind the bathroom door so that we could see but Tina and Britt could try to sleep. Santana stared around the room while I tried to read in 'What to Expect When You're Expecting.' I was now seven or eight weeks, Tina still couldn't be sure. She checked me with the fetal Doppler every now and then, and the baby's heartbeat was now almost 150 beats per minute. The book said the baby was the size of a raspberry and growing a millimeter every day.

It was so hard for me to fathom, the idea that a teeny tiny human was really growing inside me. I wasn't showing yet, but I was having to wear looser clothes. But really, I just looked as I had been eating too much, not that I was seven months away from being a mother.

"Are you scared?" Santana's quiet voice pulled me out of the book. She wasn't looking at me, instead focusing on the clock on the wall.

"Yeah. A lot."

"Me too."

I cleared my throat and raised the question that had been lurking about in my mind for quite some time. "Do you think we'll ever get to leave?"

"Sometimes I do. Puck seems to think he's coming up with some sort of plan. I want to just blindly trust that it will all be peachy keen and someday I'll get to go back to college, back to my life. But I'm pretty skeptical. A lot of the time I feel like I will probably die here."

Her honesty made tears well up in my eyes. She had voiced my thoughts exactly. My tried to clear the tears out of my throat and Santana glanced my way.

"Oh God, Quinn. I'm sorry, I didn't mean… I'm sure he will get us out."

I shook my head. "No it's okay. I feel the same way. Sometimes I feel so hopeless." She reached over and covered my hand in hers. "I'm afraid that no one will ever know what happened to us. We'll just be this cold case that gets brought up in the news every couple of years until eventually we morph into some myth. I'm afraid of being forgotten. I just want for this to be over. I want to go home." We lapsed back into silence until at one thirty my eyes began to feel heavy. I stood up to go wake Tina, but stopped and turned back to face Santana.

"San?"

"Yeah, Q?"

"If… If you get out of here and I don't… Tell my mom that I loved her. And tell people our story. Don't let them forget me."

**(Please review. Pretty Please? -Jordon)**


	17. Chapter 16

**(Hey loyal reader! Here's the next chapter. Warnings for EXTREME VIOLENCE and LANGUAGE. Please read and review. -Jordon)**

Puck

That night I had felt proud of Santana for standing up to Schue, the way a brother might admire his sister for punching the playground bully that is twice her size. But in the days following, I couldn't help but wish she hadn't mutilated Schue's face. I knew that he wouldn't be able to let it go at nearly beating her head through the floor; he had something planned, and every hour made me grow sicker with anxiety. Two days later, he struck.

It was a normal enough day. Or, as close as normal as you could get. The girls made breakfast. We ate. We played some video games. The girls made lunch. We ate. We went back to our games. We hadn't had many runs to do lately, so we were all kind of bored. We were just messing around when all of a sudden Schue came in. His face still showed the vivid lines Santana had left. He just leaned against the wall, eyes lazily grazing over us.

"Finn!" He barked out suddenly.

Finn looked over at him, face blank. "Yeah boss?"

"I have an idea for some fun. Go get our little puta from the basement." My blood froze. This was it. He had finally thought of something vile enough to satisfy himself. Finn got up as fast as his mile long limbs would allow. I gripped my controller tighter and stared at the floor.

"…get your fucking hands off of me you burning piece of shit! Pinche pendejo!" I heard Santana before I saw her. But for all of her fight, Finn was a good foot taller and eight pounds heavier. Soon she was being held in front of him in the middle of the living room. Schue slowly made his way into the kitchen and came back holding a brown paper bag. He came to stand in front of San and pulled out a small red plastic bottle.

"Can you read what that says, mi amor." He held it in the eye that was not as swollen.

She glared at him then huffily read the label. "Pete's Habanero Hot Sauce."

"Mmmmm… you know, this is my favorite hot sauce. It reminds me of you. Hot, delicious… even a little painful." He smiled as he carefully ran his fingertips over his welted face. "Would you like some?"

Santana struggled against Finn's arms. "Go to hell."

Schue smacker her hard across the face. The smack resounded throughout the room and I felt as if my lungs were slowly being filled with sand. No, no, …

"Try again." And with that he grabbed her jaw and squeezed until I thought he would break it. Finally he forced her mouth open and inserted the bottle. He squeezed it viciously and I could tell my Santana's face that it was burning the inside of her mouth. When he took the bottle away she made to spit it out, but he slapped his hand over her mouth and nose. Her eyes widened both from the heat of the sauce and the loss of oxygen. Just when I thought she was going to pass out he pulled away and she gasped from breath, Finn's arms now holding her upright. She began to cough and gag and sputter. Schue let out a low chuckle and I had to remind myself that if I lost my cool I would get everyone killed. Me, San, Quinn, the baby, Sarah, Ma…

"You know else likes you, hot tamale? Your little amiga. Man, is she flexible. All those years of dance made her an excellent fuck toy." His words reignited Santana and although she was trying to deal with the burn in her mouth she glared at him. Schue laughed, louder this time, and disappeared into the kitchen and down the stairs. Ina few minutes he came back, dragging an already teary Britt by the elbow. He flung her into the side of the couch and she stayed laying on the floor. He reached down and grabbed her by the hair, pulling her upright. He dragged her upwards until she parallel to Santana, both being restrained.

"C'mere Matt. Hold Brittany for me." It was one of the first times I had heard him call one of the girls by their actual names. Quinn was Princess, Santana was all kinds of derogatory Spanish names, it was like an extra effort to dehumanize them. Matt did as he was told and Schue stepped between the best friends. He once again picked up the bottle and made Santana drink more of the hot sauce. Sweat was now rolling down her forehead and tears falling thickly from her blackened eyes. Her voice came out in raspy sobs.

Schue slowly sunk to his knees, keeping his eyes on Santana. Her crying eyes were trained on his every move. He reached up and hooked his fingers into Brittany's sweatpants and began to pull them down at a painstakingly slow peace. It was only after he once again picked up the red bottle that I understood his intentions. If he had brought Santana to tears just by forcing her to drink it, imagine how it would feel in one of Brittany's most sensitive places.

I lost what small grip on control I had. I went to stand up but then suddenly there was an arm wrapped around my torso, pinning my arms, and a hand over my mouth. I was dragged backwards, out of the living room. No one noticed. They were too busy watching in absolute horror. I found myself thrown into the laundry room at the back of the house. I turned and found Mike standing in front of me, his face pale.

"You can't stop him."

"I can fucking try! This has gone too far-"

"Not if you are going to get Quinn and your baby out alive." He words made me freeze. A piercing scream tore through the house. I slid to the floor, back agaist the wall.

"There's no way to tell whose baby it is."

"Doesn't matter. It's yours. It became yours when you begged Schue not to kill her. Look, I'm on your side. This has gone too far. I want to get them all out to. But this isn't the time to intervene. Not if we want everyone to see Halloween. We both have family on the outside that we have to protect." I blindly nodded. His words made sense but my body was tingling with rage.

"What are we supposed to do then? I was planning on waiting till this summer, after the baby, but I don't think it can wait that long. Santana will gode Schuester into murder."

"I know. Not… Not summer. Christmas. Once your sister is out of school you can send her and your mom away on a 'vacation' and they can really go into hiding. I know we can't wait till summer, but.. Christmas. It's the beginning of October. Two and a half months." I stared hard into Mike's eyes and found nothing but resolve there. He really was on my side.

Another scream resounded through the closed door.

"Alright."

**(Please review. My Trigonometry teacher is being awful mean, and reviews make me happy. -Jordon)**


	18. Chapter 17

**(Here we are lovely readers. I can't tell if my writing habit is fueling my insomnia, or my insomnia is fueling my writing habit, but regardless, you get to reap the benefits! Enjoy, read, review. -Jordon.)**

Quinn

The next few weeks had been approached very carefully. The hot sauce made Santana sick. On top of her already battered face, the inside of her mouth was so raw that she could barely eat or drink. The acids gave her severe diarrhea and stomach cramps. But hurt worst was her mind. I could tell she had taken full mental responsibility for what happened to Brittany. In the weeks following the atrocity, she didn't speak much and slept even less.

As for Brittany… She was in serious pain, but we couldn't really do anything. She wouldn't let Tina examine her, but even if she would have allowed it, we had no medicine for an injury of that nature. I had taken to reading to her out of an old book of fairy tales that had been abandoned in the closet. She would sit by me on the couch and stare at the wall as I recited Little Red Riding Hood, Cinderella, and Hansel and Gretel.

By mid-October I had begun to lose faith in ever leaving. I had been here since the beginning of July. Was anyone even looking for me anymore? How long had it taken my mother to realize I was gone?

One thing that I missed about the outside world was going to church. When I was little girl I had found comfort in the hymns, in the gentle voice of the father as he talked about salvation, forgiveness, and heaven. After my parents' divorce we had stopped attending Mass as frequently, as my mother was embarrassed, but sometimes I would go by myself and sit in the very back of the early service. I had tried praying a few times when I had first found myself being held captive by these horrific monsters, but I couldn't help the distinct feeling that God couldn't hear me through the rough cinderblock walls of my cage.

I made my way through the men's bedrooms, collecting their dirty laundry. Honestly, some of them were plain disgusting, muddy shoes, dirty underwear, and skin magazines thrown around their rooms. I darted into Schue's room. I knew it was his because he would occasionally choose to rape us up here instead of in the basement. I threw all the clothes into my basket and turned to exit.

Schue was standing in the doorway.

"Hello Princess." I swallowed hard, not answering. He stayed where he was, a neutral look on his face. My skin prickled at the way his eyes scanned my body. "Y'know what's great, Princess? When that little baby comes, Puckerman is going to realize that it's not his baby. How could it be, when you've been spreading your legs for every guy here? And then you're not gonna have anyone on your side. You'll be all alone with your itty bitty baby and then you're gonna to have to come to me and beg for me to help you. Oh don't worry, I'll take care of you. I'll move you up here with me and be my number one fuck. Would you like that?" Tears burned in my eyes. His sickening baby talk was striking every one of my already frayed nerves.

"He knows that there's no way to know whose baby it is. You made sure of that."

He laughed softly and came closer. "I bet it's mine. You could be carrying a little baby Schuester in there." He patted my slightly rounded stomach and I shrank away from his touch. He laughed again, louder this time and retreated from the room. I stood there for a moment trying to regain some semblance of normal but upon realizing that it was fruitless, I clutched the plastic basket in front of me and quickly walked out of Schue's room. I practically ran down the hallway, towards the bedroom I had purposefully saved for last. Noah's.

I shut the door behind me and leaned against it. I let myself cry, and the sobs came hard. I dropped the basket in front of me. What if I was carrying Schuester's baby? There was no way for me to possibly know. And maybe that was for the best. If I knew this baby was Schuester's… I didn't think I would be able to love it the way it deserved. I was all this baby had in the world. I cried even harder at this thought. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw movement from the bed. My breath hitched in by chest, but it was just Noah, peeking his head out from under the sheets that had been covering him as he slept.

"I- I- I'm sorry." I stuttered through my tears. "I'll go." But he shook his head and swung his legs to the floor. He was only wearing boxers and he stopped to rub the sleep from his eyes. He then gestured for me to also come sit on the bed. Gingerly, I did.

"What happened?"

"I'm just scared."

"You should be." This only renewed my tears and he groaned. "No, I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that you have a very credible reason to be scared, so you shouldn't feel bad. To be honest, I'm scared too." At my look of confusion he gave a wry smile and continued in a low voice, "I'm going to try everything I possibly can to get you and the other girls out. But there's a pretty big chance that if anything goes wrong, they'll kill me. I have a lot riding on this as well."

I had never considered the danger Puck was putting himself in. But I could see how he would also be terrified. "Have you thought about where to send Sarah and your mother?"

He shrugged. "We have some relatives in Arizona, but my aunt Vivian lives in New York City. I figure that be a good place to lose Sarah and Ma." I nodded. I tentatively inched closer and rested my head lightly on his shoulder. He sat there stiffly for a few moments, then let his head rest on mine. We sat there in silence, taking comfort in the other's presence.

Two weeks later, I found myself back in Noah's room. I was reading one of my books. According to its pages, at approximately twelve weeks gestation, the baby weighed only half an ounce. The digestive system was beginning to work, as well as the part of the brain that secretes hormones, the pituitary gland. Twelve weeks… that was three months. I was a third of the way through. It still didn't feel very real.

Puck came in. I looked up from my book. "The baby is the size of a prune." He nodded.

"So he's still a little guy."

"Or girl."

"Well, yeah." We were slowly becoming more comfortable around each other. I stood up to go back down to the basement and suddenly the room began to spin. The bout of dizziness passed quickly, but Noah noticed and came to my side. He put his hand on the small of my back and I instinctively flinched away. He took back his hand but kept it outstretched in case I was to fall. I shook away to darkness and gave him a small smile.

"I'm fine. It's normal." He didn't look too convinced.

"Noah, I'm fine, I promise." He nodded slowly and I exited his room and made my way to our little room. I plopped down on the couch and Britt came to sit by me. She wordlessly handed me the battered book of fairy tales. I opened to the bookmarked page and began,

"Once upon a time…"

**(Review. -Jordon)**


	19. Chapter 18

**(I have no excuse for being away this long. I'm sorry you guys. But here is my next chapter. Also, you can find me on twitter (jordonshyanne) or Instagram (jordonshyanne) or my blog, .com. I hope you enjoy this chapter! -Jordon)**

Quinn

I missed the outside. I missed the sunshine. I missed the wind, the rain, the snow, the stars… I missed all that supposedly still existed outside of our little room. When we were cleaning up around the house we could see out the windows, but the men didn't like us to linger there too long. Too risky, I suppose.

I sighed as I sat on our battered couch, laundry basket at my feet. It was mid-November. Here I was, a seventeen year old, 15 weeks pregnant, and slowly losing my mind. I was tired of seeing the same damn people all the time. I missed the thrill I used to get from being in class, learning and answering questions. I should be a month away from graduating, not here.

I got to my feet, and carried the basket up stairs to put away. On the stairs I passed Santana. She didn't say anything. She rarely did anymore. After the hot sauce incident, she had turned in on herself. She was focusing all of her energy on not causing trouble and I knew it was difficult for her, especially since it seemed as though Finn was set on antagonizing her. Stupid dick. I had never been one to wish bad things on people, but I had come to the conclusion that 'eye for an eye' would be a lovely course of action to take should I ever be presented with the opportunity.

After distributing all the laundry, I decided to take a nap downstairs. We had a while till dinner and I still was not sleeping well at night. I either couldn't fall asleep, would wake up at unreasonable early times, or was being used into the early hours of the morning. Yes, a nap would do me good. Rest for me, rest for the baby.

Rachel

It was the 17th of November and I was on top of the world. Only a Junior in high school, I had been spending all of my time getting ready for the fall musical, _Into the Woods._ I was incredibly excited. I was playing Cinderella, one of my dream roles. We were mere weeks away from opening night so I had spent my Saturday perfecting my solo, On the Steps of the Palace. It had taken hours, but my vocal coach and I were finally content with the way I was attacking the higher notes. I hugged my binder of sheet music to my chest as I walked out of his office. I just had a great feeling about this show.

As I strode across the parking lot, I felt that something was a little off, but my success was clouding my brain. As I stopped to fish my keys from my bag, a hand came over my mouth. I tried to jerk away, but my attacker wrapped his other arm around my waist and pulled me off my feet. I screamed silently into his hand. We moved quickly backwards and then I was thrown into the trunk of a car, face down. The door was slammed down and I was plunged into the deep darkness. I was Little Red Riding Hood, and I knew that I had just begun my descent into the belly of the wolf.

Santana

Britt, Tina, and I were playing Uno. Quinn was taking a nap on the couch. Everything quite normal, as fucked up as that sounds. Then there was a commotion above us.

"Unhand me! I demand that you put me down, you filthy imbeciles! If you want money, I assure you my fathers will not stoop to your despicable demands. Put me down! Heeeeeeeeeeeeelp!" The high, shrill, loud voice over head carried out the word until a sharp slap cut it off. I locked eye with Tina and we both sprang into action. She swept all of the cards up and went to hide them in a cabinet while I grabbed Britt's hand and led her to sit beside the couch on the floor. I then positioned myself slightly in front of her. A small figure was thrown to the floor from a couple steps up, dark brown hair flying. Finn came behind her, followed by a couple others. By this point, Quinn had woken up and was trying to piece together what had occurred. The small girl on the floor was verbosely attempting to scold the men, the rest of us watching silently with dead eyes. Her optimism that the unthinkable would not happen sickened me.

Quinn

When it was over and they left, we tried not to stare at her motionless figure on the mattress. She was silent. I knew it was probably up to us to care for her, as she clearly was not helping herself. I didn't know what to say however. I looked over at Santana, but then she began to sing:

"_He's a very smart prince, he's a prince who prepares, knowing this time I'd run from him, he spread pitch on the stairs, I was caught unawares, and I thought- well he cares…"_ And she began to giggle. I sat frozen. What the hell was going on?

"I think she's i-i-in shock." Tina whispered from the other side of the room. "Either that or sh-she's suffering a psychotic b-break." I nodded slowly as the girl began to sing again:

"_I'll see you soon again.. I hope that when I do.. It won't be on a plate.."_ She laughed again, and her giggles morphed into sobs. I felt my soul break a little more, and wondered why God hated people so much.

The next morning I woke a little before six and noticed that the girl, Rachel was awake. I gently led her into the bathroom and showed her where everything was. I brought her a change of clothes from the closet, not unlike Puck did for me all those months ago. I shut the door and at at the table and began to read in one of my books.

Rachel

I turned on the sink and shower full blast. My mind was numb. I couldn't think, couldn't feel. Who was I? I couldn't be Rachel Berry, future Broadway star. No, I was just playing a role. But someone had rewritten all my lines and my romance was now a tragedy. I searched through the contents of the cabinet until I found what I needed. I clutched it and climbed into the bathtub, sitting so that my back rested near the faucet, the scalding shower spray falling on my outstretched legs. As I picked up my prize, lyrics rolled across the broad screen of my mind:

"No more questions, please, no more tests, comes the day you say one more, please, no more. No more riddles, no more jests, no more curses you can't undo, left by fathers you never knew, no more quests, no more feelings, time to shut the door, just… no more."

I heard my fathers' voices in my ear: "We love you, Rachel. You're our little shining star."

Quinn

At fifteen weeks, the book told me, the baby was about the size of an orange. It was hard at work, kicking and waving, but it was so small I couldn't feel it yet. But within a couple of weeks I would. I rubbed my hand gently over my small bump. I was nearing the halfway mark in my pregnancy. Checking the clock on the wall, I realized that it was nearly seven. I knew Rachel was hurting and struggling to cope, but the rest of us needed to use the bathroom as well.

I stood and went and knocked on the door. "Rachel?" No answer. I sighed impatiently. "Rachel, you need to come out." No answer. I finally opened the door to pry her from the warm water's caress. I ripped back the shower curtain.

The only thing my mind could register was the blood.

**(Review. -Jordon)**


	20. Chapter 19

**(See? I'm trying to make it up to you. Pretty pretty please review. -Jordon)**

Noah

Quinn's scream rang through the dark house, startling from my sleep. I sat up groggily, peering at the numbers on my alarm clock. My stomach twisted as I heard her cry out again. I pressed the palms of my hands hard into eyes, cursing myself for being such a damn coward. _Just a little longer._ I heard fast footsteps outside my door and then it was thrown open. I expected to see Schue on the other side, yelling at me to shut them up, but it was Quinn that flew across the room. She threw herself at me, heart wrenching sobs filling the room. I sat in shock, then awkwardly tried to pat her hair. _That's what you're supposed to do when girls cry, right?_

"It's Rachel." She told me between her tears.

"Who is Rachel?" I had been visiting Sarah and my ma, and had gotten back early this morning.

"She- she- she's new. She came last night." I nodded, still a little confused. She wiped at her face then grabbed my hand, pulling me from the bed and down the hall. I stumbled after her. I had no idea what was going on. When I arrived in the basement I found Santana sitting on the couch, rocking back and forth, crying so hard she could barely breathe. Likewise, I could see Tina crying at the table. _What the hell was going on here? _Quinn turned to face me and a small part of me took a moment to notice how beautiful she was when she cried. She silently pointed towards the bathroom and I slowly stepped forward and pushed open the door.

The sight before me brought me to my knees. I felt my stomach churn and I emptied the contents of my stomach into the toilet. Laying in the bath tub was the body of a naked girl, very small in stature with a head of thick dark brown hair. She was surrounded by a copious amount of blood, which had seemingly flowed from the large gashes in her wrists. A smashed up razor was lying on the rim of the bath tub and a silver blade laid near her open palm. I closed my eyes, trying to block out the horrific scene.

"Is she.. Did you check.."

"She's dead." Confirmed Tina. "I tried to check f-for a pulse. There w-wasn't one." I nodded numbly and pulled myself up on the doorway. I turned towards the room, then pulled Quinn into a tight hug.

"I have to go tell Schue."

As far as funerals go, I'm sure she deserved much better. All we could (would?) provide was a hole dug hurriedly in a pasture near the house. Mike and Sam dug it, and I wrapped her in a sheet and carried her to her early grave. I placed her inside and we covered the body with the dry Texas soil. After it was done, we all stood awkwardly at the gravesite. Finally, Sam cleared his throat and began to speak:

"_The Lord is my shepherd; I shall not want. He maketh me to lie down in green pastures: he leadeth me beside the still waters. He restoreth my soul: he leadeth me in the paths of righteousness for his name's sake. Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil: for thou art with me; thy rod and thy staff they comfort me. Thou preparest a table before me in the presence of mine enemies: thou anointest my head with oil; my cup runneth over. Surely goodness and mercy shall follow me all the days of my life: and I will dwell in the house of the Lord forever."_ I followed along, mouthing the words. Sam crossed himself, and I went inside, feeling an intense mourning for this girl I didn't even know.

Santana

I'm afraid. I hate to admit it but yes, I am. It's the middle of November. I figured I would either home or dead by now. Sometimes I truly thought it would be better to be dead. But after Quinn screamed and I ran in… I know I couldn't have done it. I was afraid of death. But isn't that what suicide is? Having to decide between your fear of death and the fear of living?

Brittany was hiding in the closet. I didn't have the strength to go and coax her out. She didn't need to be in here anyways. None of us could pull ourselves together and the room smelled like bleach and blood. I cried and cried and cried until I finally could cry no more. Then I just sat, rocking on the couch. I heard the closet door opening and looked over at Brittany. She came towards me, her face blank. I tried to give her a smile but I couldn't make my muscles obey.

"Santana?"

"Yeah babe?"

"Where's Rachel?"

I was at a loss for words. "She… she left."

"She went home?"

What a loaded question. "Yeah. She went home."

"San?

"Yeah Britt?"

"Can I use the bathroom now?"

"I would use the one upstairs."

"But San…"

"What?" My voice came out sharply.

"I started my period."

"No Brittany, you didn't."

"Yes, I did!"

"No you didn't!" I snapped back, becoming unbelievably annoyed with my best friend. "You couldn't have! Because we always start the same day, and I didn't!" As soon as the words left my mouth, the world froze. My mind went into overdrive, finally catching up with my mouth. Quinn slowly turned to look at me, her eyes wide with fear and pity. I looked at Tina and she began to cry again. I slowly turned back to Britt. "Go ahead and use the bathroom, Britt." She walked away and I sat back on the couch, my blood slowly freezing inside my veins. As the panic and fear and anger began to crash down around me, I reconsidered what I had decided about death. Maybe I could do it. After all we were all slowly dying inside. I closed my eyes and felt myself begin to cry again.

**(Review.)**


	21. Chapter 20

**(Guys. I have 29 days till I graduate. How terrifying/awesome is that? And it's good news for all my readers because I take dual credit finals next week and after that I get to sit in a computer lab for three hours in a row, five days a week. Lots of writing time! I hope you enjoy this chapter. To those upset over Rachel's very short appearance, I have two reasons why: 1) To show the devastating consequences of rape. 1/3 of rape victims report considering suicide. If you or someone you know is struggling to survive, talk to someone, please. You can't change the world if you leave to soon. 2) The story needed a catalyst for what is about to happen. Please review! -Jordon)**

Puck

Shit. I had been so afraid of this. Pregnancies complicated everything. It was throwing another life, an innocent life into the mix. I felt like the weight of the world was resting upon my shoulders: Quinn, the baby, Ma, Sarah, Tina, Brittany, Santana, maybe another baby, not to mention my own life… I was terrified.

When Quinn came to me and told me that Santana was late, I had no idea what to do. The only thing I was certain of was that I would not tell Schue. Hopefully I would get them all out before it was obvious to anyone. I instructed Quinn to tell Santana that I would get her a test, but not to let anyone know something was up.

I sat in my truck, mind racing. I had just purchased a pregnancy test for the second time in my fucked up life. To make it all worse the little woman who checked me out had lectured me on the dangers of unprotected sex while she scanned the test. She kept giving me dirty looks and declared that I was hurting my girlfriend by not being safe. I just wanted grab her shoulders and shake her; _I'm doing the best I can! Do you not get that? I would do anything to not be here, buying this. I would do anything to not be in this situation._ But instead, I just gritted my teeth and grabbed the plastic bag from her hand, marching out to my truck. I stared out at the litter strewn parking lot. I had to get them all out. Soon.

Sue Sylvester

I sat on the edge of the case room's metal table . I began to gnaw on the end of my pen and once again scrutinized the white board on the wall. Five photographs of five young women were taped there, along with their names and descriptions. Lucy Quinn Fabray, last seen on July 9th leaving her job at a supermarket. Caucasian, seventeen years old. Santana Lopez, last seen the 18th of July. Hispanic, nineteen years old. Brittany Susan Pierce, caucasion, twenty years old. Santana's best friend who disappeared the same day. They were taking summer classes at a local university. Tina Elizabeth Cohen-Chang, Asian-American, a twenty-four year old medical student at the same university. She was abducted on campus property the 22nd of September. And last but not least, Rachel Barbara Berry, a high school honors student, snatched not even a week ago. Sixteen years old, Jewish. I had nothing to prove these cases were related at all. I couldn't even prove they were all abductions. Quinn could have run off with a secret boyfriend. Santana and Brittany, the best friends, they could have decided that college just wasn't for them and took off for the coast. But in my gut I had this… _feeling_. They were all related. I just had to figure out how.

The phone rang, startling me from my thoughts. I picked it up.

"Sylvester."

"Boss, we've got some kid here. Says he needs to talk to the head of missing persons. Says it's urgent. What do you want me to do?"

I considered it for a moment. Usually I would've had them send him to a junior officer, I didn't have time for it. But something told me that I needed to speak to him. "Send him to my office."

I stood up and left the case room, taking care to shut the door behind me. I didn't want any rookie screwing with this case. When I got to my office, I introduced myself to the kid in question. "I'm Sue Sylvester, head of MP. Why are you here?" I didn't have time for any bullshit.

He cleared his throat and shook my hand. "My name is Noah Puckerman. I uhm, I have information on a missing person. Several, actually."

By the time he told me the story, I was sitting behind my desk, staring at him slack jawed.

"The Lima Heights gang? That bastard William Schuester? How do I know you're not just wasting time with this story? Do you realize how absurd this story sounds? And if everything you told me is true then I can legally charge you for grand larceny."

He leaned forward, looking me dead in the eye. "I don't care if I go to prison for the rest of my life. I have to get them out. I owe it to them." I could see nothing but sincerity in his hazel eyes. He pulled out a cell phone and began to flip through his pictures. He handed it to me. On the screen was no one other than Quinn Fabray, the girl I had been searching for for months. She was asleep on a stained sofa, arm draped protectively over her distinctively rounded stomach. I gasped.

"When was this taken?"

"This morning." He took back the phone and found another picture. "This is graphic," he warned as he gave it to me.

My stomach turned. The picture showed Santana Lopez, face so beaten up she was difficult to recognize, but it was definitely her. The eye that wasn't swollen shut was glaring directly at me, as if accusing me of not finding her soon enough. I handed back the phone and sighed. I stood and poured two Styrofoam cups of stale coffee. I handed one to him and sat back down.

"Okay. So what is your plan to get these girls out of there?"

Quinn

It took Noah forever to get back from the store. It was after dinner and we were washing the dishes when he entered the kitchen. He nervously cleared his throat and handed me a plastic sack before he hurried from the room. I shoved it in the pocket of my sweatpants and hurried through the rest of our chore.

When we got back to the basement I handed the sack silently to Santana. She took it and went to the bathroom. Tina and I played Candyland with Brittany while we waited. She came out a few minutes later empty handed.

"And?"

"It's not ready yet. Needs a few minutes." She sat and watched us. A few minutes later she said, "Y'know, I could just not look. What difference will it make? We're going to die in here anyways." Tina flinched at her harsh words, but I couldn't help but partially agree.

"You'll go crazy." I replied simply. "You have to look." She nodded but didn't say anything. Then she stood up and went back to the bathroom. I kept my eyes on her. Through the open door I watched her pick up the plastic stick lying face down on the sink. She walked towards us.

"Well I guess that makes it official. Plus sign. Pregnant at nineteen, knocked up by God only knows who."

Tina stood up and walked over to Santana. She furrowed her brow and stood there for a moment, then finally wrapped her arms around San. The younger stood there in shock, then slowly relaxed into her embrace.

That night, after all the men had left, we all crowded onto the mattress. It was a tight fit but we all desperately needed to not be alone in that moment. IN the near darkness, Santana slipped her hand into mine. I squeezed back, unable to offer any other guidance.

**(Please, please review. I take all feedback into consideration! -Jordon)**


	22. Chapter 21

**(I actually tried to update yesterday but found myself facing a great deal of writer's block. I knew where I was, and I knew where I wanted to go, but I couldn't figure out how to get there. So I read up on what some of the great writer's due when experiencing writer's block. Thankfully Maya Angelou set me straight, and here I am presenting you the longest chapter yet! Uhm, let's see. This chapter contains a small amount of implied sexual content. It also contains a great deal of Yiddish. Most of it should be self explanatory from the context, but if in doubt, google :) Oh, and if you speak Yiddish, and I used a phrase wrong, I'm really sorry. But I can barely speak Spanish. The only experience I've had with Yiddish is Fiddler on the Roof and the Big Bang Theory. So yeah. Anywho. Enjoy. -Jordon)**

Quinn

It had been two weeks since Santana's positive pregnancy test. It was now the beginning of December, and we were miserable. The basement didn't have heat and we were freezing, especially at night. When we were upstairs all we could see was the dreary, desolate winter landscape through the window. We had missed Thanksgiving, just like we missed Halloween, and Labor Day before that. All these moments that consciously reminded us of everything we had lost. Those days when we knew our families were having to force themselves to carry on as normal, probably presuming us dead.

Noah and a couple other guys were gone on a run, leaving me on edge. I felt safer when he was here. This time was no different. We tried to stay downstairs, out of sight. Noah really couldn't have done anything to stop them, but his presence usually provoked hesitancy in the other guys, and they would leave us alone until after dinner.

I had been reading in my books downstairs. It seemed like it was all I ever did but without a real doctor, this was my only source of information on how to provide for my child. Seventeen weeks… The baby was now the length of my palm and weighed a whole five ounces. It was slowly gaining body fat and soon I would be able to feel the baby kick. The morning sickness had finally let up, and I now had a ravenous appetite for everything. That's why I was in the kitchen, I needed to eat something preferably something sweet.

My head was in the refrigerator, rummaging around at the back for some fruit. His hands closed around my hips and my blood ran cold. I quickly straightened up and whipped around. I found Schue standing there and I instinctively backed against the fridge door.

"Hello princess." His lips curled into a cruel smirk.

"What do you want?" I whispered.

He looked at me out of mock hurt. "Is that anyway to talk to the father of your unborn child? It can hear you, y'know. You keep that up and my son is going to be all screwed up."

I stayed silent. What could I say? For all I knew, it could be his kid. It could be anyone's.

"Let me see." He demanded suddenly.

"What?" I gasped.

"Pull up your shirt, I want to see." When I hesitated he grabbed the hem of my long sleeved Henley shirt and pulled it upward, exposing my just over four month pregnant belly. He crouched down until he was eye level with my stomach, and then rubbed his hand over my stretched skin. My skin crawled and I wanted to run, but I was still stuck against the refrigerator door. He leaned forward and placed the most delicate kiss directly above my belly button. Then he grabbed my pants and pulled them to the ground, pulling me down in the process. I tried to catch myself, to shield my abdomen, but I careened downward out of control, landing hard on my side. And then he was on top of me.

Brittany

San had told me to stay downstairs, but I needed to walk around. My body just wasn't used to sitting around all the time. I had always been in constant action, I think that's why I was so bad at school. Growing up, I would sit in class and try to listen to the teacher, but my legs would jiggle and my fingers would drum and make music and I would get distracted. At home, I wouldn't do my homework because I was twirling around my bedroom or practicing my tumbling in the basement. So even though she had said that it was really important I stay downstairs, I had to get out of there. I needed to move.

When I got to the top of the stairs, I didn't see anyone so I kept coming. But then I saw Quinn on the ground, with Schue on top of her. I gasped, then put my hand over my mouth. He didn't hear me, but Quinn's eyes flickered over to me. She shook her head, her teary eyes telling me I shouldn't do anything. I slowly nodded and retreated down the stairs.

I felt so sad inside. I wanted to go home. I just wanted to disappear. Why did Rachel get to go home? Why did I have to stay here?

Puck

I got out of my truck and approached the front door. I knocked then went inside. I didn't see anyone but I could smell food cooking and could hear some old-school Frank playing from the kitchen.

"Ma?" I called out.

"Noah?"

"Yeah, it's just me."

By this time, I had finally reached the kitchen. Ma set aside her wooden spoon and wiped her hands on her apron. She came to the doorway and hugged me way too hard, kissing both cheeks. She then held me at arm's length, beaming up at me from her full height of 5'3".

"My boychik!" She said warmly. I felt my heart shrink a little at her term of endearment. She wouldn't be calling me her boy after I got done discussing my plan with her. I would be lucky if she didn't throw me from the house.

"Are you busy? Where is Sarah?"

"Oh I'm just making spaghetti. Sarah is at her boyfriend's house, they're studying for a chemistry test."

I furrowed my eyebrow. "You let Sarah go to some boy's house? Is he a shmendrik?" I didn't want my little sister out with stupid little punk.

She rolled her eyes and flicked her towel at me. "You sound like an old yente, Noah. Don't worry so. He's a good boy, from good family. I think you would like him." I couldn't self but scoff. She leveled her eyes at me. "Don't be a schmuck. You dated when you were her age."

That was definitely not the point I was trying to make, but I let it go. "Ma, I need to talk to you. It's… It's pretty serious." She nodded her head and led me to the little dining room. We both sat down and she folded her hands on the table.

"How serious?"

I took a deep breath. "Like… tsuris." Her face paled considerably. _Tsuris_ is the Yiddish term used to convey serious problems, like plagues. "I've… made a really big mess Ma." And with that, I told the whole story. About how I had been working in a gang, not a factory, about Schue's stupid idea, about each of the girls, about what Schue forced me to do to Quinn, how he had threatened Sarah if I messed up. I told her about the pregnancies, and about me going to the cops.

"I'm trying so hard to be a mentsh, Ma. I want to take care of Quinn… Even if it's not my baby… Ma, I'm so scared." At this point I could no longer hold it in and began to cry uncontrollably. She put her arms around me and pulled me to her. She rocked me back and forth until I was able to pull myself together. When I had regained my composure, she stood and went back into the kitchen, going about preparing dinner, all the while wiping the tears from her face.

I stood in the doorway and watched her. I felt hopeless. "I'm sorry, Ma."

She whipped around to face me. "You lied to me Noah. Your own mother. You worry about the boy your sister is dating? That he is a schmendrik? You are her big brother. You were supposed to set a good example. But no! You drop out of college, you join a gang, you put our lives at risk… And now. Now, I am going to be a bubbe? Feh!" She resumed preparing the spaghetti. I didn't know what to say. She turned to me again, her face crumpled with the force of her tears. "You are only twenty years old. I… wanted you to find something better than this. Better than crime, than going against the law. I wanted more for you." I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around her. She collapsed into me, crying in earnest.

Neither one of us heard the front door open. Suddenly, Sarah was also standing in the kitchen. "Noah? Ma? What's wrong?" I looked at her beautifu face, her long, dark, curly hair slightly windblown. I my stomach twisted at the thought of anyone ever hurting her, ever laying their hands on her.

Ma straightened up. "It's nothing. Please go to your room bubala." Sarah looked to me, but I just nodded in agreement with our mother. She slowly left the room, looking at us suspiciously. When we heard her door close, Ma turned to me. "Am I correct in assuming that Sarah and I need to move?" Her voice was tired. By looking at her, one would never guess that she was just thirty six.

I sighed. "Yeah Ma. I was thinking maybe Aunt Viv, up in New York."

She nodded. "I will give your tante a call in the morning. You better go." Her voice left no room for arguing. "And Noah? Remember that I love you very much. And although it is time for you to be a man, you will always be my boychik."

Quinn

When I saw Noah enter the basement room, I was furious. By the time he was down the stairs, I had flung myself across the room , and was beating my fists against his chest.

"How dare you! How… fucking… dare you!" He caught my fists in his hands and held them so that I couldn't harm either one of us.

"What the hell? What is wrong?" His voice was laced with confusion and hurt.

"You left me here alone. I had no way to defend myself! He… He…" I broke down in tears. "I'm so scared Noah. I don't want to die. I want to get out of here. I want the baby to live. Live a good, normal life. And I'm fucking scared. What if this baby isn't yours? What- what- what if it's Matt's? Or Finn's? Or God forbid Schue's?" By this point I was crying so hard I could barely breathe.

"I'm trying Quinn, I promise-" He tried to reason with him, but I refused to hear it. All the emotions that had been locked up inside me were bursting forth, and it wasn't a very pretty sight.

"No! You're not! If you were, I would be home! So would the other girls! And Rachel wouldn't be dead! I want to go home!"

To my surprise he retorted, his voice pulsing with anguish and anger. "I am fucking trying, Quinn. If you haven't noticed, I'm doing everything I possibly can to protect every single one of you. If it wasn't for me, Schue would have killed you." This renewed my sobs, but he pressed on. "Do you know what I just had to do? I had to admit to my mom that I have been lying to her for two years. I had to tell her that she has to uproot herself and my fourteen year old sister and move to a city thousands of miles away because I screwed up. I had to tell my thirty six year old mother that she is going to be a grandmother. I am trying, damn it. I am trying my very hardest."

We both found ourselves, gasping for breath, wrestling with our emotions. Then suddenly we were hugging, fiercely. "I'm sorry." I breathed. "I'm just so wound up."

He shook his head. "Don't be sorry. We are both under a lot of pressure right now. But do you trust me when I say that I am doing everything in my power to get you out?" I nodded against his chest. He put his finger under my chin and made me look him in the eyes. "And as for what if the baby isn't really mine? Screw DNA. That's not what makes a father. My dad ran out on us after Sarah was born and it destroyed my childhood. I swear to you that I will love this baby like it deserves to be loved. And I will love you for as long as you let me."

**(Tell me what you think! -Jordon)**


	23. Chapter 22

**(Hey guys! I hope everyone is having a great May. Here is chapter 22. The big finale is coming very quick! Before it gets here,I was wondering a couple things: 1) Can you think of a better Title for this story? 2) Can you think of a better summary for this story? Let me know in your reviews! -Jordon)**

Quinn

I couldn't believe I had been in this hell hole for 5 months. But the news program said that it was December 11th. It was incredible to believe. It seemed as though each and every day dragged on, but then all of a sudden I would come to the realization of how much time had passed.

We had just finished serving breakfast. I was still having problems sleeping at night, so I had decided to go downstairs and lie down, see if I could take a nap. But when I got arranged on the couch with a quilt pulled from our bed, my mind was racing. I tried counting backwards from one thousand, I tried reciting verses that had been burned into my mind after countless house spent in Sunday School. But I found my eyes resolutely open. So I decided to read in _What to Expect When Expecting_, even though I had already read this week's chapter several times. I settled back down with the book clutched in my hand.

The baby now weighed half an ounce and was approximately 6 inched long. It was coated in vernix, which from what I could gather was a layer of grease protecting the baby's skin from the amniotic fluid. The book explained that the leg cramps I had been experiencing were completely normal. I was relieved to hear this, but doubted that it would appease Santana, who it seemed was always in striking distance when my leg muscles contract.

My eyes were finally beginning to ease shut when I felt it. It was so tiny that at first, I didn't fully acknowledge it. But then it came again, a miniscule flutter from inside of me, not unlike gas bubbles, but different. No, this was something special. That gentle movement was my baby kicking, letting me know that he or she was there and fighting, just like I was. The realization made cry out of both happiness and sorrow. I was overjoyed because this tiny kicking helped put to rest my fears that without proper doctor's care, the baby would be harmed. But it also made me sad that I was experiencing it period. I was seventeen, being held captive in the middle of God only knows where. And I was but twenty weeks away from being a mother.

Puck

I had just gotten off of the computer. I had found Ma and Sarah tickets to New York City, leaving at 5:45 am on December 22. I knew my little sister would be pissed to be leaving that early but I thought it best to get them out as early as possible so that the chances of one of Schue's men noticing them leaving. And Sarah was already furious with me. When Ma told her that they were having to move to New York, she didn't tell her it was my fault but Sarah had deduced as much. She had called me, yelling and crying about how I was ruining her life. She told me she hated me. That hurt more than anything else that had happened. Sarah was my baby sister. Being six years older than her, I was the one who had fed her and tucked her in when Ma worked nights at the veteran's hospital. I taught her how to ride a bike and shoot a basketball. If anything, I was more of a father, or at the very least the fun uncle. But I had to do this to protect her.

There was a soft knock on the door and I hurriedly closed out the Expedia website. I cleared my throat and told them to come in. The door cracked open and Quinn peeked her head in. She quickly came in and closed the door behind her. She sat gently on the bed, smoothing down her T shirt over her belly.

"I didn't know you wore glasses." I realized I was in fact wearing my glasses and quickly took them off and tossed them on my desk. Embarrassed, I ran my hand through my closely cropped hair.

"Yeah, uh for reading. I don't wear them any other time." I explained gruffly.

She gave me a small smile. "You shouldn't be so embarrassed about it. They look cute."

I grinned back. "Oh yeah, because that is the look I am going for. Cute."

She giggled softly. "I meant macho. Very badass. They have a certain 'je ne sais quois.'"

"Oh so you speak French now?"

"Some. Very conversational."

"You say that as if it's nothing big."

She gave a small shrug. "I used to go to a private school. We were required to take a foreign language in junior high and I am horrible at Spanish."

I couldn't help but laugh again. "Well pardon me, I did not realize I was in the presence of an uptown, private school girl."

"Oh yes, I'm very cultured." We laughed again, and found our faces inches apart. I gazed into her eyes and my face slowly gravitated towards hers. My eyes inched close and our lips met. Her lips were soft and cold and she smelt like honey and I just wanted to lose myself in every atom of her soul. My body went into overdrive, every nerve buzzing and my mind shut down. My hand came to rest on her shoulder. She gently rested hers on the underside of my jaw. Automatically the hand on her shoulder tangled itself in her long blonde hair and my other hand found its way onto her lower back and my body tried to deepen the kiss, tried to lean her backwards onto my bed. Suddenly her hand was pushing on my chest. Our lips parted and with the rush of oxygen I realized just what I had done.

"Oh God. Quinn. I am so sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to- Please. I'm sorry."

She ran a hand shakily through her own hair. "I'm sorry Puck. I can't. I can't handle that right now."

"No. You have nothing to be sorry for. Nothing. I should have been in control of my body. I am sorry. You have no reason to be."

She smiled sadly at me. Then her face showed a flash of surprise.

"What's wrong?" My voice conveyed the panic that was starting to course through me.

"That's what I came to tell you. The baby, I can feel it move." The panic receded, replaced by pure awe. The baby was moving? That made this all feel so much more real.

"Can… Can I try to feel?" She nodded and took my hand. She closed her eyes and waited for a moment. Then she suddenly moved my hand to touch her bump. I held my breath in anticipation, but I couldn't feel anything. We stayed that way for a while, but it appeared the baby had gone to sleep Because neither one of us felt anything after that. Eventually we were just sitting on my bed, holding hands in hopeful silence.

**(Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Deon't forget to review and let me know how you feel on the two questions I asked. -Jordon)**


	24. Chapter 23

**(Hello lovelies. This is officially the next to last chapter. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. And I want to take a moment to thank all of the readers who have stuck with me. It means more than you know. -Jordon)**

Puck

It was December 21. The day before I would either get the girls out or die trying. We were all eating dinner, but I was so nervous that I could barely eat. I couldn't help but think of everything that could possibly go wrong. My blood would run cold every time I considered the chance of someone getting hurt, or even dying. I tried as hard as I could to act normal to participate in the conversation about an upcoming raid. But I wasn't doing a satisfactory job.

"What's wrong Puckerman? You're quiet tonight." Schue's question caught me off guard. I looked up from my plate and realized he was staring hard at me.

_He knows._

No. He couldn't know. I had been so careful.

"Just tired I guess. I have a lot on my mind."

"He's probably just realized how much it sucks to have a baby on the way. Dude realized he has his balls in his pockets." Finn chimed in from across the table, obviously trying to rile me up, but at that moment I was eternally grateful. He could say whatever he wanted about the location of my balls, just as long as Schue would get off my back.

"Shut the fuck up Finn. No one asked you." I tried to make my voice as sullen as possible.

Everyone at the table began to laugh and jeer at me and I tried to play the part of the teenage punk, upset about having to give up his carefree lifestyle in order to take care of kid. But in the back of my mind I knew that I had to be careful not to overdo it. If I complained too much, Schue would be all too willing to offer to take Quinn off my hands.

I sat through their comments for another twenty minutes then got up and went to my room. After I listened to make sure that no one had followed me, I took out my phone and called my Ma.

She answered on the second ring. "Noah? Is everything okay?"

I tried to keep the tension out of my voice, just on the off chance of someone overhearing my end.

"Hey Ma. Nah, everything is good. Are you ready for you trip to Philly?" We had decided that I would mention that she and Sarah were going to spend Christmas in Pennsylvania with a non-existent brother.

"We have our bags packed. I told Bubala to go ahead and get some sleep but I don't think she will. I know I won't. I'm so worried for you Noah."

I tried to chuckle. "Don't worry about me Ma. I'll be fine spending Christmas alone. Plus I'm earning a lot of money working over the holidays."

"Please promise you will be careful."

"Don't worry Ma, I'll keep my nose out of trouble."

"Noah… Are you going to marry that girl?"

I sighed. This was not a conversation I was keen to have. "I don't know, Ma. I want to give Sarah that for her birthday. I just don't know if she wants that."

"Okay. Well, I have faith you will do what is right."

"Thanks Ma. That means a lot to me."

"I love you boychik. I better hear from you tomorrow evening. Promise me."

I swallowed hard. "I promise."

"Goodbye baby, love you."

"I love you too Ma. Talk to you later." I hung up the phone and sat apprehensively on my bed. It felt like there was a huge weight sitting directly on my chest. There was so much riding on tomorrow. In twenty four hours I could be dead. Quinn could be dead. Our unborn child could be dead. I let out a heavy sigh and let my body fall backwards onto the bed, not bothering to remove my shoes or clothing. I definitely would not be getting any sleep tonight.

It was just after lunch. Quinn washing the dishes, Santana and Brittany were cleaning the bedrooms, and Tina was back in the laundry room. I was on edge all day. I knew it would be today, but I had no idea when. I had almost punched Finn in the face several times, only keeping my cool by reminding myself that after today I wouldn't have to put up with him. I was sitting on the couch about to play Madden when the front door burst open. Several armed officers came flooding in, guns trained on us. We immediately placed our hands in the air. My heart felt like it was going to beat out of my chest. _It was over. It was finally over. _Officers began grabbing the other guys and hauling them out of the house. Through the open door I could see the cop cars and ambulances waiting, pulled up while we hadn't been paying attention.

Suddenly Officer Sylvester was beside me. The other men were gone and she could approach me openly without them seeing that it was me who was the rat.

"Where are the girls?"

I finally let out the breath I had been holding for what seemed like months. "Tina, San, and Britt are back through that hallway. Quinn is downstairs, I'll get her. I walked quickly from the living room, through the kitchen, and down the stairs. When I reached the bottom, the lights were off. I flicked them on.

"Quinn! C'mon we need to-" My heart froze in my chest as I took in the sight in front of me. Quinn was standing in the middle of the room, sobbing, chest heaving. Standing directly behind her was no other than William Schuester. He had one arm wrapped above her belly bump and the other was pressing a gun to Quinn's head. Her eyes were wide and fearful while his were narrowed out of anger and betrayal.

"Schue."

"You're a piece of shit Puckerman. I take you in, I pay you good money, I even get you your little girlfriend here. And this… This is how you repay me?"

I couldn't breathe. I could just stare in horror.

"Please…" I whispered.

"Please what?" he mocked. "WHAT?" he shouted suddenly. Quinn flinched and his arm tightened around her. She let out a small whimper.

"Don't… Don't hurt her. Hurt me instead. I'm the rat. Hurt me…" He tilted his head to the side, then smiled.

"But the best way to hurt you… Is to hurt her."

"WAIT! But… it- it- it could be your baby. You could be killing your own child." Quinn's eyes showed a deep hurt at my words.

Schue seemed to also consider them. "I could be. But then again, I'm not really Daddy material, am I?"

A shot rang through cold, damp basement.

**(Please, please, please review. -Jordon)**


	25. Chapter 24

**(Okay. Here we are. The final chapter. We stand on the edge of a precipice. **

**I hope you enjoy it.**

**-Jordon.)**

Quinn

The room seemed to hang in the moment, as if someone had taken our picture. I held Noah's gaze, trying to prepare myself for death. I tried to pray, to repent for my sins, but all I could only think of how unfair life really is. My whole life had been taken from me: my family, my education, my virginity, my youth. And now I was going to die, as well as my unborn child and probably the one man who had shown me kindness since this entire thing began. This was the end.

I felt the impact of the bullet ripple through my body. I waited to feel the pain, but it never came. Instead, I felt Schue's body drag me towards the ground. I landed hard, my head smacking into the linoleum. I looked over my shoulder and was met with the face of William Schuester. His eyes and mouth were open and still, a single, dark bullet hole situated directly in the middle of his forehead. I stared in shock, still terrified but gasping in swallows of oxygen, trying to accept the fact that I was alive. I was alive, and Schue was dead.

I felt Noah's arms encircle me, pulling me away from the body. He smoothed my hair down and began to press kisses onto the top of my head. I turned to him. When our eyes met, the shock broke and the magnitude of what had just happened set in and I began to cry again. I wrapped my arms around his neck, begging him to never let me go. I saw a tall woman enter from the stairs. She walked slowly towards us, gun still clutched in her hand. She approached the lifeless hull and kicked away the gun still in his hand.

Noah's arms slid under me, and lifted me from the floor bridal style. I was still clutching to his neck, realizing that I had in fact survived. The comprehension of my freedom after these months of waiting and wishing was hitting me and I was crying because it felt so unreal. Part of me was almost positive that this was a dream and that this wasn't really happening. I felt Noah carry me up the stairs. Through my tears I could see the kitchen and living room float past, and eventually out the front door. The cold December hit me hard in the face and that cemented the fact that this was truly happening. The last time I had felt the sun on my skin was July. It had been hot, in the hundreds, and now it was near freezing. The wind bit through my thin cotton sweatpants and tee shirt. I could hear the chatter of many people talking and could see several cop cars and ambulances.

A woman came up to us. "Sir she needs medical attention."

"No!" My voice shocked all of us. "Noah don't let her take me away. Please."

"I'm not going anywhere Quinn." He assured me. "I'll take her to an ambulance, but I need to ride with." A few moments later I found myself flat on my back on a backboard, hands inserting needles and touching her body without permission.

"Stop!" I cried, trying to bat their hands way. Another woman's face came into my line of vision.

"Sweetie we are trying to help you. You need to let us do our jobs."

"Noooo…."

Puck's face came into view. "I'm here Q. I'm here. I'm not leaving. I won't let them hurt you. I'm not leaving."

I ended staying in the hospital overnight. Noah was there at first, holding my hand through the many examinations. Then the tall woman arrived, who Noah had identified as Chief Sylvester, the woman who had been in charge of my case, the woman who Noah had gone to. I now knew the entire story. The woman said he needed to go to the police station and give his official statement. She brought along a woman named Officer Bieste, who stayed with me in Noah's absence and took my statement. She stayed until my mother made it to the hospital. I had never been so excited to see her in my life. She held my hand and refused to let go, even after I fell asleep.

The following few months were painful. I had to testify at the trial of every man involved. Over and over I had to tell my story, and relive every horrifying moment, along with Santana, Brittany, and Tina. But in the end, I got to see every sick son of a bitch be put away. Finn received the most time, life without parole. The hardest trial however, was Noah's. We both were forced to relive what had happened between us. I had to listen to the prosecutor accuse him of being no different than the others. But when it was my chance to take the stand, almost seven months pregnant, I did all I could to set the record straight for the jury, and for the world.

"My name is Lucy Quinn Fabray. I am seventeen years old. On July 9th, I was abducted on my way home from work by two men I later learned were working under William Schuester. I was taken to the headquarters of the Lima Heights gang were repeatedly raped and beaten. I was also forced to cook and clean for my captors. The only man who treated me with kindness was the defendant, Noah Puckerman. He never forced himself upon me. When I had been there about two weeks, two other girls were brought to the house, Santana Lopez and Brittany S. Pierce. Two weeks following that Schuester forced Noah to have sex with me, threatening the well-being of his sister if he didn't do as he said. Roughly a month following I realized I was pregnant, which was confirmed with a test Noah bought me. Schue told him to kill me but Noah said he would take care of me, even though there was no way we could guarantee the baby's paternity, saving my life. Tina Cohen Chang joined us soon after that. In the middle of November, a girl named Rachel Berry joined us, but she committed suicide the next day. That day we realized Santana was also pregnant and Noah contacted Sue Sylvester of the Missing Person's department. We were consequently rescued from that hell on December 22. Without Noah Puckerman, I wouldn't be here today. No one would have ever found us and the moment my pregnancy came to light I would have been murdered.

"I know that he was done some bad things. He is not perfect. But he saved my life. He saved my baby. He saved San, Brittany, and Tina, and he would have saved Rachel if given the chance. Please, I beg of you; Noah is all I have at this point. Please show him mercy. Consider it a consolation for everything I've been through. I want nothing more than to put this behind me, but I can't do that if Noah is in prison and I am having to raise this child on my own. Please. Thank you."

Noah was declared not guilty. All charges were dropped and he, his mother, sister and I all began to cry. It was finally over. We could move on, and actually live. The four of us, plus my mother, found ourselves at a small table at a nearby IHop. We indulged in a let breakfast of pancakes and crepes. Under the table, Noah took my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. I smiled at him, and squeezed back. We had survived. We would be okay.

**(So. Where to go from here. We have a couple of options from here.**

**1) I could leave it at this.**

**2) I could write one more chapter. An epilogue in the manner of JK Rowling or Suzanne Collins.**

**3) I could write a sequel story. It would be substantially less dark and twisty, and follow the life of Noah and Quinn as they attempt to move on. **

**I will leave it up to you. Write me one final review and tell me what you want, and I will do it. **

**Thank you so much for reading this story. I greatly appreciate it.**

**It probably would be a good idea to follow me as an author? :)**

**-Jordon5)**


	26. Chapter 25: A Note to You

**Hey guys!**

**Well, it hasn't even been 24 hours, but the response has been overwhelming: You guys aren't any more ready to let go of these characters than I am.**

**Awesome!**

**So I am writing a sequel. I am titling it "Perfect for You". I really hope you will all check it out. I have already written the first chapter and I am publishing it as soon as I post this AN.**

**So, hope to see you there!**

**-Jordon.**


End file.
